Sing for the past
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Her family is gone almost. His family is still there for him. She sings because of a promise. He sings cause he is bored. Now they are at Alice Academy for Music. What will happen when she comes. NonAlice
1. returning to Tokyo

**Okay this is one of my new stories I hope you like it.**

_***Flashback***_

"_NO MOM DON"T DIE!" a little girl yelled while being dragged away by her dad._

"_Mikan do not worry I will be with you no matter what," her mother said while being stabbed._

"_NO DON'T DIE YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE," yelled the little girl named Mikan._

"_Mikan please do that promise that we talked about 2 years ago when your father died," said her mother falling to the ground dead._

_The young girl was just being pulled away by her uncle while she cried. _

"_Mikan listen to me if you do that then promise me that you will go to Gakuen Alice Music." said the girls uncle._

_She was still crying but she tried to stop. It didn't work but she just nodded at what her uncle said._

"_Thank you Mikan but just remember in America that you can call me when ever you want," he said pulling her into a limo._

_The limo drove off to an airport and she went to the plane and headed to America._

_The only things that were going through her mind was._

_1. They wanted her and her family dead sooner or later._

_2. She had to finish that promise that she made with her mother._

_*Flashback ended* _**(Just saying this is a dream to)**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up from that dream again.

I went to the bathroom and I saw my eyes were red and saw tears coming down.

I really need to stop dreaming of that. Even if that means to stop sleeping.

Doesn't really matter I need to get ready to go to that school I promise my uncle I would go to.

**-Front gates of the Academy-**

"Who are you?" asked one of the guards.

"Mikan Sakura I have an appointment with Kazu Yukihira," I said.

"Just one minute," said the guard.

The guard went into a room and called someone then came back out.

"Okay you may go in," he said then he opened the gates.

I walked through the gates and saw multiple pathways.

"Now which way am I suppose to go?" I asked myself.

I thought for a moment until someone taped my shoulder so I looked at the person.

I smiled "Hey onii-chan,"

"Our uncle said for me to come and get you brat," he said.

"Persona that is so mean," I said.

"Well no one said I had to be nice," Persona said.

"Anyway lets go so I can start classes," I said looking at him waiting for him to lead the way.

He started to walk and I just followed him.

We arrived at a big building and the sign said office on the door.

We walked into the building.

"I don't get why he wants me to be here," I said.

"Remember you promised and you never break those promises for some reason," he said.

I just glared at him.

Then we reached the door that lead to my uncles room.

Persona knocked on the door and we heard "Enter."

We came into the room and I saw a guy who had blonde hair that was shoulder length. Was that person a girl or a guy. Maybe a guy the persons body structure looks like it but then the clothing is girlish.

I looked back at my uncle who was smirking why the hell was the guy smirking. I looked at the guy confused.

"So you are finally going to do your promises," he said.

"Well yeah I am what do you think I was working on in America?" I asked.

"Well I would hope the promise to your mother," said Kazu.

"I got a question," I said.

"What is it?" asked Kazu.

"What happens if _they_ find out that I am back in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Do not worry if _they_ do happen to find you we will do everything in our power to get you out of Japan," said Kazu.

"Right I have a question," said the girl-guy.

"Okay but first I have a question for you," I said.

"What is it?" he-she asked.

"Are you a guy or girl?" I asked.

There were silence for a few minutes.

"I am a guy," he said.

"Okay so what was your question?" I asked.

"Right who are _they_?" he asked.

"_They_ are just some people who are after our family for a long time," said Kazu.

"Oh I see," he said.

"Well anyway so when do I get a dorm?" I asked.

"Right why don't you just stay at the dorm we have in the office so just in case if _they _come," said Kazu.

"That will work for me," I said.

"Good and we are right by the high school division so that will work out for you," said the blonde guy.

"That reminds me," I said.

"What is it Mikan?" asked Kazu.

"Who is the blonde guy?" I asked.

"Oh I am Narumi Anjo and I am going to be your homeroom teacher," he said.

"Oh I thought somewhere in your name would be gay but I guess I was wrong," I said in a bored tone.

"Mikan-san that is so mean," whined Narumi.

"Right well no one calls me Mikan but family so for the teachers its Sakura," I said in a bored tone.

"Why can't we?" asked the gay I thought the nickname I am going to call him fitted him nicely.

"Just because okay just drop the subject," I said staring to fidget with my phone in my pocket.

"Anyway you will start classes tomorrow," said Kazu.

"Okay so I can go to my dorm and get adjusted?' I asked looking at the door.

"Yes you can Persona will show you the dorm," said Kazu.

"Oh and your class is 2-B and I will wait for you in the morning in front of the door," said the gay.

"Got it," I said walking out the door behind Persona.

We walked down the hallway and turned a few corners until we reached a black door. There was a name tab on the front saying Mikan Sakura.

"Okay this is your room," said Persona.

"Thanks," I said walking into the dorm.

When I got into the room there was black and purple wallpaper. The furniture was ether silver, red, or blue.

The rooms were laundry, kitchen, bedroom, living room, and bathroom.

"Okay this is your key to your room," said Persona handing me a key.

"Okay thanks I guess," I said.

"This is your credit card and don't worry about the money on it and also your stuff is already unpacked," he said.

"Okay cool I will see you later then," I said and pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

I went over to my bed and set the alarm and went to sleep.

**What do you guys think of the new story. Tell me if I should continue with this or not okay.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	2. new person

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Mikan just came to Tokyo and if you want more information about it then just read the last chapter. **

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up a half an hour before my alarm.

So I went to the table and saw a note.

_Brat,_

_Yo brat this is your class schedule and Kazu wanted me to tell you that you will be playing for the school at 6 pm tonight. You should know that your band is already here. Plus that other singer that you hate so much but you act like you like him in front of the people. You know are cousin. But no one really knows it anyway just to remind you tonight at 6 pm. Oh and he wants you to play at least 2 songs._

_Persona._

Okay for someone who does not talk that much he sure writes a lot.

I looked at my schedule.

**1st**** block- **_Homeroom with Narumi_

**2****nd**** block- **_Math with Jinno_

**3****rd**** block- **_Music with Narumi_

**4****th**** block- **_Gym with Persona_

Wow Persona actually teaches gym that is just to weird.

Okay well I have 20 minutes till homeroom so might as well write songs for tonight.

I went over to one of the drawers and got out a notebook that was full of songs.

Maybe I should buy another notebook.

Then went over to my bed and started to write some songs.

When I finished I had 5 minutes to get to class.

I got my key and my schedule and went out of my dorm then exited the building.

I entered another building that said it was the high school division.

I looked for the classroom 2-B.

I saw Narumi looking all over the place.

"Yo gay what are you doing?" I asked.

"That is so mean Mikan-san," he whined.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Sorry Sakura anyway come in when I give you the signal," he said then skipped in the classroom.

I stared at him like he was crazy.

Yup I was right he is gay.

"OKAY MY LOVELY CLASS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" he said.

Well everyone was talking then they stopped and paid attention to the gay. But what I saw were three others were just not even paying attention.

My heart stopped for a second when I saw someone. Hotaru.

This is not good I ditched her 10 years ago because of _them_. What am I going to do? Maybe just tell her she better understand.

The gay gave me the signal and I just walked into the classroom.

The guys looked like they were going to flood the room with their drooling.

"Please introduce yourself," said the gay.

"Mikan Sakura age 16," I said looking bored.

"Right well any questions for Sakura?" asked the gay.

Almost all the hands went up. There was only three who still weren't paying attention.

Good she still hasn't noticed me.

"One at a time," said the gay.

"Can you sing?" asked a person.

"Yeah."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah."

"What instruments?"

"Any."

"Were did you mover from?"

"America."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why did you move to Japan?"

"Promise."

"What was the promise?"

"None of your business,"

"Well anyway lets find a place for you to sit," said the gay.

"Sure," I said just staring at Hotaru.

I think she felt someone staring at her cause the next thing I knew she was staring at me.

She dropped her book and stood up from shocked.

"MIKAN!" she yelled.

"So you finally noticed?" I asked.

Then I saw all the class looking at us. Even the other two who were looking at Hotaru wondering what the hell made Hotaru went off for. Guessing they are her friends here.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you 10 years ago? Why did you just disappear?" she asked.

"1. A promise. 2 and 3. Something just came up," I said.

"What was it cause when I went to your house the police were there and caring out bodies. There were also-" I cut her off short.

"I will tell you everything after the concert tonight," I said.

"Fine," she said sitting back down.

"Anyway you will sit next to Natsume," the gay said.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

The guy with crimson eyes raised his hand. Well then I guess that would be Natsume.

When I got to the back some chick got up and started to yell at me.

"SORRY BUT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL SIT NEXT TO NATUSME BUT ME LUNA KOIZUMI!" she yelled right into my ear.

I think I need ear surgery. **(Okay ear surgery is not fun I have had it done twice and it sucks. The bandage you were make it look like you got brain surgery)**

"Will you shut up I think my eardrum just got a hole in it," I said.

"YOU BITCH DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!" she yelled even louder.

"Yup the heir to Koizumi Corp." I stated.

"RIGHT AND I CAN MAKE YOU GO BROKE IN JUST A SECOND!" she yelled.

Damn bitch doesn't eve know who she is talking to.

"If you think you can try but just to say you might want to wait till the concert tonight," I said going around her and sitting down next to the Natsume.

The guy looked amused.

**Natsume's POV**

This girl is interesting. Wonder what the concert has to do with anything. It does seem like she is beyond poor.

At least she didn't go all over me like any other girl would.

Maybe I will talk to her some time. Well I can't just talk to her I got an image to keep up.

**Mikan's POV**

This guy keeps staring at me. Is he going to become a stalker or something.

RING! RING! RING!

It is second block so its math. We have about a 5 min break.

I heard the door open. I saw a little guy who looked like he was 5 years old. He had silver hair.

Wait a minute is that Youichi.

I knew that all my brothers were here but I didn't think I would see him till like tonight.

Youichi saw me and started to walk to me.

He just stared at me.

Natsume looked like he was in shock.

"What do you want little person?" I asked him.

"Don't call me little guy onee-chan," he said.

"Why you are little You-chan," I said with a smirk.

"You are so mean onee-chan," whined my little brother.

"I am so not that mean," I said chuckling.

"You are so," he said whining.

"Youichi how do you know that person?" asked the crimson eyed dude.

"She is my sister," said You-chan.

"Anyway You-chan go and play," I said.

"Okay," he said and went out of the room.

RING!RING!RING!

Then the next thing I knew this guy with a turtle came into the room.

Okay what is with some of these teachers.

Math went by really fast and then I went to music class.

"Sakura do you feel like singing for everyone today?" asked the gay.

"Maybe tomorrow," I said.

He just nodded and went back to listening to everyone play.

When that was done I went to the gym.

I saw Persona scolding at people for not running.

Everyone was in the gym I don't really care I just walked up to him and hugged him.

I toke him a few minutes to figure out it was me and he hugged back.

"What was that for you never hug me?" he asked.

"I felt like it," I said breaking the hug.

"Weird," he said.

"Oh and you want to know what else is weird?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"That you write more then you talk," I said walking away.

It toke him a few minutes to figure out what I was talking about. "Brat you are to smart for your own good."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Have no idea," he said.

"Idiot." I said turning to runaway.

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell dude that Mikan persona just hugged are teacher. And he hugged her back. What is going on here.

I am so confused.

Wait are they going out or something. Okay maybe it is time for are teacher to suddenly disappear.

I started to jog while I watched Mikan and are teacher talking about who knows what.

Still she is interesting.

The bell rang after about two hours.

Right the concert is tonight.

**Well how do you like it? I will update on this story later today. Okay. I have stuff to do though so hoped you had fun reading this.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	3. concert

**Okay so I did what I needed to do. Even though I did go crazy half way through it. **

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Mikan's POV**

_***6 pm that night***_

I was behind the stage I was going to perform on.

Then I saw three people walking in.

They were Yama the drum player.

Then there was Akito the keyboard player.

Then Hiroshima we just call him hiro and he was the guitar player.

"Hey you guys over here!" I yelled at them.

"Hey were are the song sheets so we can look at them?" asked Yama.

I handed each of them some papers showing the music for that night.

They walked away to practice the music.

"Mikan are you ready?" asked someone behind me.

I turned around to see my uncle Kazu. "Yeah lets go."

He nodded and went on stage and I was right behind him.

"Hello everyone," my uncle said.

"Now this is my niece. Mikan Sakura. She is the heir to the Yukihira Corp. She is a singer. She only sings for certain reasons. Now she will sing for you with her band." he said and left the stage.

Then my band members came out. I helped them setting up there things.

"Okay I am going to sing 2 songs that I thought about like an hour before classes," I said.

_Kesha-Blind_

_[Verse 1]_

_I think you got the best of me_

_You're sleepin' with the enemy_

_You left me alone alone alone alone_

_The beat drops; I'm so low_

_My heart stops; I already know_

_You left me alone alone alone alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't seeYou'll miss me 'till the day you die(oh whoa)_

_Without me_

_You're nothing (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me 'till the day you die(oh whoa)_

_[Verse 2]_

_I've let go; finally over you_

_This drama that you put me through_

_I'm better alone alone alone alone_

_The beat drops; you're so low_

_It's last call and it's gotten old_

_Now look who's alone alone alone alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'till the day you die(oh whoa)_

_Without me_

_You're nothing (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me 'till the day you die(oh whoa)_

_[Bridge]_

_I trusted you_

_You were the first_

_Then you lied_

_And it gets worse_

_You broke me down_

_Now just look around_

_Who's all alone?_

_Who's all alone now?_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'till the day you die(oh whoa)_

_Without me_

_You're nothing (oh whoa)_

_You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me 'till the day you die_

I looked at everyone and they all stared at me with wide eyes. They are crazy have they ever heard a person sing or something.

I started the next song.

_Kesha- kiss N tell_

_Listen to yourselfYou're a hot mess_

_St-t-stutter through your words_

_Breaking a swea__t_

_What's it gonna take to confess_

_What we both knowYeah,_

_ I was outta town last weekend,_

_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends_

_Now your little party's gonna end_

_So here we go_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss and tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss and tell_

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler_

_Your acting like a chick, why bother?_

_I can find someone way hotter_

_With a bigger wow... well'_

_Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up_

_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it_

_I've had enough_

_I hope you cry_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked i__t_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss and tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss and tell_

_Kiss and tell (x8)_

_I hope you know_

_You gotta go_

_You_

_Get up and go_

_I don't wanna know_

_Or why your gross_

_You gotta go,_

_You_

_Get up and go'_

_Cause I dont wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_You really should've kept it in your pants_

_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss 'n' tell_

I finished all of my songs that I was going to play that night.

My uncle came on stage and right behind him was Persona.

Persona just smirked and pat my head. I gave him a glare.

"Persona be nice to your little sister," said my uncle.

"Yeah Nii-chin be nice to onee-chan," said Youichi.

"Yeah sure whatever little guy," said Persona.

"Anyway how did everyone like the songs?" asked my uncle.

No one said a word. We waited.

I am so not stupid.

3...

2...

1...

Then everyone went off and clapped and yelled.

"Who wants her to sing one more song?" asked my uncle.

"Is that guy crazy I don't want to sing another song.

Everyone went crazy for me to sing more.

I sighed "Fine but just one more song,"

"Mikan we don't have any other sheets," said Yama.

"We will sing an older song," I said whispering what song we are doing.

_According to you- Orianthi_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you. _

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_According to you I'm boring,_

_I'm moody, _

_you can't take me any place._

_According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; _

_you're the boy who puts up with it. _

_According to you._

_According to you._

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him _

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted. _

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you. _

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh- no-._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right._

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful, _

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head. _

_According to him _

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_baby tell me what I got to lose_

_. He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you. [you, you] _

_According to you. [you, you] _

_According to you _

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

I finished the song and everyone again went crazy.

Then I walked out of the gym and saw Hotaru. Guess it is time to tell her.

**What do you think the music I don't really like that is cause I don't really like the singers I am only listening to them cause my sister does and it fits with the story so I put them in.**

**Hope you like the story. **


	4. bands

**Okay I should have done this the first chapter so I am doing this now. **

_**The Bands for this Story.**_

**Rimk**

_Mikan Sakura- Singer_

_Yama Kei- drummer_

_Akito Lawliet- keyboard player_

_Hiroshima Tanaka- guitar player_

**Crimson Death**

_Natsume Hyuuga- singer_

_Ruka Nogi- guitar_

_Kokoro Yome- drummer_

_Kitsuneme- guitar_

_Mochiage- bass guitar_

_Yuu Tobita- manager_

**Happy Bunny**

_Luna Koizumi- singer_

_Sumire Shoda- singer_

_Three other girls who are just there_

**T.M.A**

_Tsubasa Andio- Singer_

_Misaki Harada- guitar_

_Akira Tonochi- drummer_

**Nah**

_Hotaru Imai- singer_

_Nonoko Ogasawara- guitar_

_Anna Umenomiya- drummer_

**Well those are the bands. Well main bands. HEHE so I will update soon on both stories. Maybe. Mostly this story but the other one I have to think cause I need to think the fighting scene for my other story. Anyway I am going to stop typing before I end up like Persona and his talking writing issue. **


	5. past

**Okay so I haven't really felt like uploading anything. **

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Mikan just finished her concert thing. She then ran into Hotaru and is going to tell her the story. But before that lets take a look at what Natsume thought after that concert.**

**Natsume's POV**

Okay then I did not see that coming. I knew that the principal was part of the Yukihira. But for Mikan to be one of them. So weird. Wait that is why she acted like that to Luna.

Great another stuck up person at this school.

Plus a singer yeah she has a good voice but I wonder how much she begged her parents to become a singer.

Great she is just like everyone else in this school. Just another stuck up chick who can get anything just by asking her parents.

Just great and as soon as she finds out about who I am she will come running over to me. Hate this so much.

Well time to go to Ruka and talk to that guy.

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey Hotaru," I said just looking at her.

"So what happened 10 years?" she asked.

Wow she sure does not like to waist time.

"Lets go to my room and talk," I said and started to walk away.

She caught up to me really quick.

_**Mikan's Room**_

"So what happened?" she asked sitting on my bed.

I sighed. "I guess you could say it all started 1 year before I met you. My father was murdered because one company was out to get us. I don't know that company's name. But the reason was because we got everything that was better then them. Tell you the truth I think it is stupid so does everyone in my family. Anyway after he got murdered they came after us. They wanted to make sure everyone was in the house so they could get us. But my brothers were out that night. I am talking about that night that I disappeared. Anyway that night is when they decided to try to kill everyone. Well it kinda worked. They did kill everyone but Kazu and I. We escaped and I went to America."

"What was that promise you talked about?" she asked.

"The promise was for my father when he died. It was to finish everything that started. All this happened cause after a singing contest we became No. 1 company. So I have to do this to prove no matter what happens to my family that we can still be No. 1."

"So everyone is gone but Kazu, Persona, Youichi, and you?" she asked getting up.

"Yes that is it out of my family," I said dropping to the floor.

She came to my side and hugged me.

"Mikan don't worry about it," she said.

"They won't give up till we are all dead," I said.

"Wait so they are still after you?" she asked.

"Yes they are I am risking everything just being in Japan," I said.

"Don't worry I am here so I will try to help," she said.

I hugged her and cried. It has been so long since I last cried.

_**Class the next day.**_

I walked into the room and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the heir to the Yukihira Corp.?" asked Luna.

"Yeah we would have been way nicer to you," said Sumire.

"There is no reason for you guys to be nice to me," I said.

"Good cause I was not planning on it," said Luna.

"Yeah whatever I agree with Luna," said Sumire.

"Okay then," I said walking away and sitting in my seat next to Natsume.

"YOU CAN NOT SIT NEXT TO NATSUME!" yelled Luna.

"Why should I care what you say?" I asked.

"I knew it," said the guy by me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You are just like everyone else. How much did you beg your parents?" he asked.

What the why did he bring my parents into this. He doesn't even know anything.

"My parents have nothing to do with anything," I said.

"Yeah right they are the reason you can even call yourself a singer right?" he asked.

"No I worked hard by myself," I said.

"Yeah right you are just like everyone here who acts like they are everything just cause who their parents are," he said.

No I made my own name. I don't have parents to do that for me. Everyone in my family knew that I wanted no help from my parents.

"You know nothing about me so just shut up," I said starting to cry.

"Mikan," I could see Hotaru walking to me.

"I know that you are just another stuck up person who counts on your parents," he said.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" yelled Hotaru.

Everyone seemed surprise around me. Forget it I don't care. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. Once I reached the corner. I collapsed on the floor crying.

**Hotaru's POV**

Damn Hyuuga he shouldn't bring up stuff he knows nothing about.

"Imai why did you stop me?" asked Hyuuga.

"Cause you don't know a thing you are saying," I said with more cold tone then normal.

I could see some people flinching.

"Um.. Hotaru you know him he just hates people who act big cause of their parents," said Ruka.

Damn idiots.

"Mikan does not have parents they were murdered," I stated.

Natsume looked like he was going to choke. Ruka just had his mouth wide open. Everyone just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruka.

"Like I said Mikan's parents were murdered," I said.

**Natsume's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?

No what happened if they are lying so she can just get attention.

I am so confused.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Fine," she said and went over to her bag.

She toke out a piece of paper and walked over to me and handed to me.

The header was _Yukihira Murder_.

I just read it.

**Everyone in the Yukihira Family was murdered. Mikan Sakura was no where to be found in the bodies. Kazu Yukihira was the one who called the police. The brothers of Mikan Sakura were out on a meeting that night. The guys names were Rei Serio and Youichi Hijri. **

I got wide eyed and stood up from my chair.

"Told you," said Imai.

"Why didn't she say something?" asked Ruka.

"Would you like to remember watching your parents die?" she asked.

"Wait she watched them?" I asked.

"Yes they died right in front of her eyes," she said.

What the fuck did I just do?

**Tsubasa POV**

I was just walking around when I heard sounds of crying.

So I followed the sound.

I turned one corner and my heart almost stopped.

What is Mikan doing back in Japan?

**What do you think? I thought I could do better. Wow I suck at stories. **

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**


	6. contest and friends?

**Do not own Gakuen Alice or the songs.**

**Okay we left of at well the people in class almost know about Mikan's past. The reason I said almost is cause they don't know about the people. Any way Natsume just made a big mistake. And Tsubasa just saw Mikan. Hmm I wonder what their relationship is. Well you will find out.**

**Tsubasa POV**

What is Mikan doing back in Japan?

I ran over to her. She had been crying. A lot.

"Mikan what is wrong?" I asked.

"Who is it?" she asked looking up.

Wow her face was really wet from the tears.

"It is just me Tsubasa," I said.

I hope she can remember me.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

I smiled. She remembered me.

"I go to this school. Now what happened?" I asked.

I was bending down right beside her holding her shoulder.

"I hate everyone in this school," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One was talking about my parents and me. Saying that I just stuck up because who my parents are," she said.

My heart almost stopped.

I know what she is going though. Are family's are really close to each other. Ever since the Yukihira family became No. 1 out family was close because we helped them out. My family owned the recording stuff for music.

So when _they_ came to destroy her family. They came to us to explain what was going on. Izuma asked if anything happened to the family if it was okay if Mikan goes under my part of the family in America. We said yes of course.

"Don't listen to them. They are the ones like that. So don't worry I will be here so you can come to me anytime," I said.

"Do you promise you will be by my side anytime I need you?" she asked.

I poked her forehead. "Idiot of course I promised you that 12 years ago."

She hugged me and I almost lost my balance.

"Were is your stuff?" I asked.

"In the classroom," she said lying her head on my chest.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said and feel asleep.

She falls asleep so fast.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and picked her up and headed to her classroom.

I opened the door and entered the room. Everyone was looking at me.

Hotaru got up and came to me.

Everyone seemed to flinched.

**Everyone thoughts-**_ He is going to die._

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I found her so I am going to take her to Kazu," I said.

Everyone seemed to go wide eyed.

"Is she going to come back?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Do you know were her dorm is?" she asked.

"That is why I am going to Kazu," I said.

I felt someone glaring at me. So I looked around the classroom.

"What is wrong Andio?" asked Hotaru.

"Where is Mikan's bag?" I asked.

Hotaru walked away. She went by this crimson eyed dude.

Well now I know were the glare was coming from.

I felt something wet on my chest.

I looked down and I saw Mikan crying again.

It reminds of the first time I met her.

_***Flashback***_

_I was walking around like always. _

_At my favorite park._

_I saw a girl lying on the ground. She had marks on her legs and arms._

_I went over to her and she was sleeping. Also I saw tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Hey miss. Are you okay?" I asked bending down to see if she was okay,_

_She woke up and whipped her tears away._

"_Sorry I was just dreaming," she said standing up._

"_Why do you so many marks?" I asked._

"_Family problems," she said walking away._

_Then not long after that meeting I found out that she was from the Yukihira family. And that the family was being targeted. _

_Then we started seeing each other more and more. We became really good friends._

_Then one day we got news that Yukihira was attached. But Mikan made it to America._

_***Flashback end***_

After daydreaming for a minute I whipped the tears off her face. She must be dreaming of the family's murder.

"Why is she crying?" asked someone. I looked up and it was Hotaru.

"She always cries when she sleeps," I said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Parents," I said.

"She dreams about that?" she asked.

"Yup she always does," I said.

"There is no reason for her to," she said handing me Mikan's bag.

"Maybe," I said before going out the room.

**At Kazu's office**

I went to his door and knocked on it. I heard "enter"

When I entered the room I saw Kazu and Persona.

Kazu went out of his chair and went up to me to take Mikan.

"What happened?" asked Persona.

"Some people in class were telling her the only reason she is a singer is because who her parents are," I said.

"Okay thank you. And you will be at the concert tonight right?" asked Kazu.

"Doesn't the whole school have to go?" I asked.

"True," he said.

"Anyway I will take Mikan to her room. So she can play tonight," said Persona taking Mikan from Kazu and leaving the room.

"So will you be entering?" asked Kazu.

"Yup sure will and most likely you will make Mikan enter to," I said.

"Then see you tonight," said Kazu getting to his paperwork.

I walked out of the room and headed to my bands practice place.

**At the concert*Mikan's POV**

My head really bad. I guess Tsubasa took me to Kazu.

"Mikan," I heard someone say from behind me.

I looked and it was Hiroshima.

"What do you need Hiro?" I asked.

"They song," he said.

"Oh here," I said handing him a sheet.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

He nodded and went to the others.

I heard my uncle talking.

"Okay Mikan Sakura will sing one song then I got something to say," he said into the microphone.

He got off the stage and I went on the stage. I got everything ready and started to sing.

_Going under- Evanescence_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my mind_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_Going under, I'm going under_

I finished and everyone cheered.

I saw my uncle go on the stage and went next to me.

"Mikan as always you are good. Now for what I want to tell everyone. We are going to have a contest. We are going to see who is the best band or singer. We will have stages depending on how many people join. There will be prizes. We already have two bands signed in. Rimk and T.M.A. I would hope as many of you guys sign up for this contest. The sign up sheets are in the main part of the office," he said and left the stage.

I justsighed and went out of the gym.

"We need to talk," said someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Natsume.

"What do we need to talk about. I got it about you saying I am even more stuck up just cause I was signed up first," I said turning around.

"I am sorry for what I said last time I didn't know your parents were dead," he said.

"I already know what Hotaru said to you guys. But you just thought what you wanted to think," I said walking away. Then someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned around and my eyes met crimson ones.

"Listen I am just used to every girl being stuck up just because who their parents are that's why I thought you were going to be the same way," he said.

"So what that has nothing to do with me I am not like every other girl out there," I said.

"Listen just give me one more chance," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To at least to be friends," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

I don't usually give second chances, but he seems interesting.

"Fine one more chance but if you mess up a little then goodbye forever," I said walking away.

"Thanks Polka dots," he said.

Wait were did the…WAIT a minute.

I turned around and saw him smirking.

I tried not to say anything and just walked away from him.

**How was it. I was going to end it like before the concert but I decided to just typing. Great I am like Persona. Anyway I am like falling asleep in my chair so review if you feel like it,**


	7. letter

**Okay I am bored so I will write another chapter.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time they are going to have a contest thing. Then Mikan and Natsume are going to try to be friends. Natsume is on thin ice for being friends. But it is so like Mikan to be nice.**

**Mikan's POV**

_**The next day in Mikan's room**_

I woke up looking at the clock. It was 9 pm.

Crap. I am so late for class.

I got up and got ready. I exited from my room and bumped into someone.

"Mikan what are you still doing here aren't you suppose to be in class," said someone.

I looked up and saw Persona.

"Sorry I had a conference after the concert, then I had to help uncle with paperwork," I said.

"Don't over work yourself, I will take you to your classroom," he said walking down the hallway.

I followed him to the high school division. Then we entered the classroom and everyone was staring at us.

Persona went up to Jinno and whispered something in his ear. Jinno just nodded.

"Ms. Sakura you can go and sit down in your seat," said Jinno looking back on the board.

"Mikan we will talk later," said Persona exiting the room.

I just took my seat and I felt someone staring at me.

I turned my head and I saw crimson eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Where were you?" he whispered back.

I raised an eyebrow.

Why would he care where I was.

"Busy," I said turning around facing the front.

He kept on staring at me all that block.

The bell rang and I went to the gym for music class.

I was just walking in the hallway to the gym when someone called for me.

"Mikan there you are," said someone.

I turned around to see who it was and I saw the three members of my band.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Yeah they should be in school but are schedule is different. Plus they are a year older then me.

"That gay dude said for us to come to the music gym," said Yama.

"That means he is planning for me to sing then," I said.

"Most likely," said Hiroshima.

"Great lets just go," I said walking away.

Within a few minutes we were in front of large steal doors.

Yama opened on of the doors to let us in.

"Mikan!" yelled a gay voice.

I turned around and there was Narumi.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to sing and before you say that you don't want to then here is a letter," the gay said.

I took the letter and read it.

_Brat,_

_Uncle is to busy to write you a letter so I am. No complaining about the singing. Or uncle will find out and for your next concert you have to sing 5 new songs. Got it. So I will see you after the block in gym. Don't forget to change._

_Persona._

Darn it now I have to sing now.

"So gay what do you want me to sing. Oh and Hiroshima go and set up the equipment.," I said.

Hiro just nodded and left to the stage.

Everyone was in the gym now just sitting and watching Hiro set up.

"Oh how about any new songs you have written," he said.

"I don't have any. But maybe Hiro should sing this time," I said looking at Hiro.

"So he also sings?" asked the gay.

"Yeah I think I will play the guitar this time and let him sing," I said.

"Only if he has a new song," said the gay.

"Hiro have you written any new songs!" I yelled at him.

Some people were looking at me. They had confusion in there eyes.

"Yeah only one though," Hiro said.

"Good do you want to sing it?" I asked him.

"Sure do you want to see the music?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He got up from what he was doing at went over to his back pack. He pulled out some papers and ran over to me.

"Here is the music," he said handing me the papers.

I looked at them and just smirked.

"As good as always," I said.

"Thanks," he said with a side smile.

"Guys this is what we will be playing," I yelled at Yama and Akito.

They ran over to me and just looked at the paper.

They both smiled and said. "This is good."

"Okay gay we know what we are playing," I said to the gay.

"Since you just found the song do you want to practice it?" he asked.

Akito broke into laughter. Everyone just stared at us.

I sighed I know what they were thinking. _What was so funny about practicing?_

"Gay why would we practice seriously who practices anymore?" asked Akito still laughing.

Everyone responded to his question by b\putting their hands up.

Akito stopped laughing after that.

"Akito everyone needs practice," I said.

"But we don't we can do this song without any practice even if we never played it," said Akito.

"That is us we have been together for 9 years so we can just connect are hearts together," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked a random person.

"If you can image something in your head and connect it with the others then they would understand it and well you can just make up the sound," I said.

"That makes no sense Mikan," said someone. I looked at the person it was Hotaru.

"Fine why not just show you guys," I said.

"Yeah if it comes out wrong then its are fault," said Yama.

"Fine but most likely it won't work," said another person.

I looked around and found out Luna said that.

I smirked and went on the stage to get ready with everyone else.

**Natsume's POV**

Are they crazy how can someone just play a new song without even practicing. Well she is interesting.

"Mikan is just going to make a fool out of herself," said someone.

I looked at Ruka to see Hotaru beside him.

They seem to be getting more close.

Then I realized she said that.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ruka.

"She was really stupid in the past. I don't really know what she is like now," she said.

"Then how do you know she can't do it?" I asked.

Hotaru glared at me. Then she pulled out a video camera.

"Hotaru what are you doing?" asked Ruka.

"Going to record the song cause she might not mess up," Hotaru said.

Didn't she just say that she was going to mess up.

Then I heard some music.

**David Guetta- Sexy Bitch**

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a dive, feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down _

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty moving I can't take no more_

_I have to stop what I'm doing so I can put on my cloths_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva, feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she Low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_They way that booty moving I can't take no more_

_I have to stop what I'm doing so I can put on my clothes_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl You'se a sexy bitch, damn you'se a sexy bitch_

They ended the song.

The song was perfect and I mean perfect. They didn't even need to practice the song.

Now that I think about what was with that song.

Okay I will worry about that later.

**Mikan's POV**

No one said anything for a minute.

"What was it out of tune or something?" I asked.

"No Mikan that is not why anyone is saying anything," said the gay.

"What then it was good for the first time we sang the song," I said.

"Good I would say beyond good," said a random kid.

"Okay then so can we get off the stage now?" I asked.

"Sure you can," said the gay.

I nodded and got off stage. Yama, Akito, and Hiro left for their classes.

I walked over to Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

"Hey how did you like the song?" I asked them.

"You just made me rich," said Hotaru.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the video camera that she was holding.

"Fine but I get 10 percent of the profit," I said.

This made her raised an eyebrow. Then she nodded. I smirked.

"I still don't see how you did that," said Ruka.

"Actually we don't ether," I said scratching my head.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"Actually we figured out we didn't need to practice 3 years ago," I said.

"Meaning?" asked Hotaru.

"Don't know we just forgot to practice one time and we figured out we didn't need to practice after that," I said.

"Weird way of finding out baka," said Hotaru.

"What the only reason we forgot was because I was busy," I said.

"That reminds me where were you this morning?" asked Hotaru.

"I was busy last night," I said.

"Sure you were," she said.

We were silent for a few minutes then the lights went out for a second.

I felt someone's hand going into my pocket and I turned around right then the lights went on.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Ruka.

"Power went out of course," said Hotaru looking at me.

I gritted my teeth.

Then I heard the bell go off.

Then I was going down the hall.

Shit. How could I forget about that hand in my pocket.

I put my hand into my pocket.

My heart felt like it was going to stop.

I stood still right in the middle of the hallway.

I pulled out a letter.

I stared at it for a minute then turned it and opened it.

I took out a piece of paper and unfolded it and read it.

_Mikan_

_I hope you are having fun. Oh and have fun with the first round of the contest._

_A.T_

Shit I knew those initials. It was _them._

I thought I had time to get ready for _them._ I better show this to Persona.

I heard the bell ring and I started to walk to the gym.

When I got to the gym. I just walked in the gym without changing.

Persona just looked at me with a 'what the fuck' look.

I walked up to him and handed him the letter.

I saw people were looking at us.

I saw Persona just opening the letter and read it.

His eyes became wide when he finished the letter.

"When did you get this?" he asked with a pissed off tone.

"In music class the lights went out," I said.

"We need to talk to Kazu about this," he said.

"Fine but what about your class?" I asked.

Its not like I care about it. But I don't feel like hearing something happened to them because they were messing around.

"Reo!" yelled Persona.

"Yeah?" asked a guy with red hair.

"Watch over this class while I go talk to the principal with Mikan," he said walking out the room.

I sighed and followed him.

**Natsume's POV**

Something happened to Polka she was late for gym.

I saw her come into the gym with her normal clothes. Even if she is Persona's sister I don't think he will just shrug it off.

I saw her go to Persona and hand him a letter.

I saw everyone was looking at them.

I also saw Persona's eyes go really big.

I wonder what is going on.

Next thing I knew Reo were watching over us and Persona and Polka were out the door.

I wonder what happened.

I will ask her later when I see her for dinner.

**What do you think. I was working on this story like 2 hours ago. I got to the first sentence then my sister wanted me to play the wii with her. So yeah. **

**Review if you really feel like it.**


	8. about contest and dance?

**Okay so I am writing another chapter okay.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice or the music.**

**Okay well last time Mikan found a letter in her pocket from when the lights went out. Mikan and Persona are on their way to Kazu. Then Natsume has some questions to ask Mikan at dinner time.**

**Mikan's POV**

We just walked into Kazu's office.

He is reading the letter. And he looks pissed out of his mind.

"Uncle what do you think this is about?" asked my brother.

"Tell you the truth I think they plan to do something during the first round," he said.

"Then we should cancel it so no one else gets involved," I said.

He slammed his hands down on his desk. "MIKAN the second you walked off that plane, you got everyone involved and you already know that!"

"I know but I don't want anyone to get hurt," I said standing up from my chair.

"Why would they do that when they are after you?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine don't cancel it but at least have extra security," I said.

"That I will do," he said. "I don't want to hurt anyone same as you but we both know if they do come they will only attack you."

"Yes I know," I said.

"So if they do come it will be during your performance," my uncle said.

"Yes I got it," I said.

My uncle sighed. "I want a bodyguard around you."

"Fine but he has to keep hidden from people," I said.

"I can do it," said my brother.

"Why would you do it?" asked my uncle.

"Everyone knows I am her brother so they would just think I am being overly protective," he said.

"Not a bad plan," my uncle said.

"Good," Persona said and he took out his phone. "Okay well it is 5 so dinner is ready. Mikan I will walk you to the cafeteria."

I nodded and turned around and went out the door.

Persona and I were walking until we got to the doors that said _cafeteria._

"Well I will pick you up before we go to the gym to hear about the contest from uncle," he said.

I nodded and watch him walk away,

I entered the room with some people staring at me while I made my way to the table Hotaru was at.

"Mikan were have you been?" asked Anna.

I scratched my head. "I was talking my uncle with Persona."

"About what?" asked Hotaru.

I sat down which ended up being beside Natsume.

"Just about the contest," I said.

Well that part was true kinda.

"What about it?" asked Ruka.

Shit. I don't know how to reply about that. Think. Think.

"To just see how many stages we are going to have," I lied.

"So how many?" asked Nonoko.

"He is still debating," I lied again.

"Hey aren't you going to eat?" asked someone from behind me.

I looked back behind me just to see Tsubasa.

"Oh hey Tsubasa," I said.

He raised his eyebrow.

I knew I didn't answer his question.

"Eat," he said.

"I will later," I said.

"No you won't so eat now," he said in a very cold tone.

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"Because ever since you left for America you only ate at least once a week," he said.

"Mikan why didn't you eat?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Hotaru.

"Just didn't have the time," I said getting up. I got pulled back into the seat.

"You should eat," said the person beside me. I looked at him. I saw crimson eyes and of course it was Natsume who else had crimson eyes.

"I am not hungry," I said.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked in a very cold tone.

Let me think about that one. Dude when was the last time I ate. I don't know maybe 2-3 weeks ago. I really don't know when I last ate. All I know is that I can go a month without eating.

"I don't know maybe 2-3 weeks I really don't know," I said.

"Polka that is way to long," said the crimson eyed person.

"Not really I didn't eat for 6 weeks but then I did end up in the hospital after that," I said.

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell is she thinking not eating for that long No wonder she ended up in the hospital.

"Polka you are eating something," I said.

I don't know why but I didn't like hearing that she didn't eat. I mean I could care less if it was any other girl in this school. But Polka not eating was a big deal.

Everyone was staring at me like I went crazy.

"You can't force me to eat anything," she said.

Force why didn't I think about that.

I picked up my fork and got a piece of steak on it and tugged Polka so she faced me and I shoved the meat into her mouth. And she swallowed it before she choked on it.

"What was that about not forcing you to eat?" I asked smirking.

She glared at me

She sighed and said something I didn't think she would say. "Maybe you could force my to eat."

I just smirked at her.

Then her stomach growled like crazy.

Everyone at the table just burst out in laughter and I just chuckled.

"Guys its not that funny," she said.

I just stared at her. She was amusing.

"Yeah that was funny Mikan," said Koko still laughing but on the ground this time.

I agree with Koko it was funny. Polka said she wasn't hungry then I force food down her throat and her stomach growled yup she sure is not hungry.

"So Polka what was that about not being hungry?" I asked.

"Okay so I was," she said.

"Um guys it's 6 and there is suppose to be a assembly," said Yuu.

We all looked at him then Polka.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you singing again?" asked a really hyper Anna.

"No this is about the contest," she said.

Man I was hopping to hear her sing again.

"Mikan," said someone behind us.

We all looked at the person it was Persona.

"Oh right," said Polka.

"I will see you guys later," she said and went with Persona.

I looked at Polka until she left the room.

What the hell is wrong with me. I keep thinking about her no matter what. Did I start liking her. No way that would happen. Just think about something else.

"Natsume you coming?" asked Ruka.

I looked at him for a second then I just nodded.

"Natsume what is wrong you were just spacing out," said Koko.

"Hn," is all I said.

**Gym-**

We walked into the gym and right away I saw Mik- I mean Polka on the stage with Youichi and Persona sitting in the chairs beside her.

Then I saw the principal in front of them standing up.

All of us just sited in the back of the gym like normal.

I just kept on staring at Polka.

Then Kazu started to talk.

"Okay we figured out about the contest. There will be 7 stages. The judges will be Persona, Narumi, Jinno, and me. Now before you think that Mikan will have the upper hand on this contest she will not. For one we will judge everyone equal. And two if we did that Mikan would personally kick our butts. I mean it."

Everyone started to laugh. Well but Hotaru and me.

"Anyway there will be genres with the stages. The first genre would sing something about the way you feel. I didn't come up the genre. Narumi did. Anyway the first stage will be in a week. Oh and we will have security all over the place."

Then he left to go by his nieces. Whispered something in Mikan's ear and walked away.

I want to know what he whispered.

Then everyone left the gym

We all went to the main lobby to rest. That would just be the gang and I.

"Hey you guys," said someone.

I looked up and I saw Polka.

It felt like my heart was going to stop. Why the hell do I feel like this.

"Hey Mikan what did the principal say to you?" asked Nonoko.

"Oh just to come to his office in a little bit," she said.

"Well sit down and rest before you go," said Anna.

She nodded. Then she came by me and sat down.

"Polka why did you sit be me?" I asked.

"There is no other seat around," she said.

Then I looked around she was right all the seats are taken.

I felt my heart starting to race.

Why the hell is this happening.

"That reminds me Mikan were is your room?" asked Hotaru.

"Why do you need to know?" Polka asked.

I kinda want to know were her dorm is to.

So I just stared at Polka.

"So I can come over sometime," Hotaru said.

"My dorm is in the main office," Polka said.

Why is her dorm there.

"Show me sometime will you," said Hotaru.

Polka just nodded.

"That reminds me!" yelled Anna.

"What is it?" asked Nonoko.

"Valentines day is in 2 weeks!" Anna yelled again.

"What is your point?" asked Polka.

"So I hope we have a dance for it," Anna said all hyper again.

Polka sighed. "I guess I could ask my uncle about it."

She was going to do that for Anna really. I bet her uncle would make her sing. That way I won't be able to go near her. Wait why did I care if I would be with her. What the heck is wrong with me.

"You would really talk to your uncle about it?" asked Anna.

"Yeah sure why not," Polka said.

"But that won't be fun," whined Nonoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"Cause she will most likely have to play the music," whined Nonoko.

"Are you crazy," said Polka.

I looked at her. What did she mean by that.

She sighed. "I mean my uncle is not that mean to me. He would let me go to the dance without singing."

I don't know why but I was happy to hear that.

Gah! Why is this happening.

"Well if he did say yes then what would be the conditions?" asked Hotaru.

Conditions? What did she mean by that?

"He would most likely say couples only," said Polka.

My heart started to go faster again.

"Oh right Mikan do you have a boyfriend?" Nonoko asked.

My heart felt like it was going to stop.

"No I don't," Polka said.

"What about those three guys in your band?" asked Anna.

"They are like brothers to me," Polka said.

"So there is nothing?" asked Nonoko.

"Nothing," stated Polka.

I have no idea why but I felt relived.

What am I kidding I know why I feel like this I just don't want to admit it. I really do love Polka.

"That reminds me what time is it?" asked Koko.

Anna looked at her phone. "It is about 8."

Wow it got that late.

I saw Polka get up, "Guys I have to go now I am way late."

Everyone waved goodbye and I just stared at her.

"So Natsume were you having fun staring at Mikan?" asked someone.

I looked around I noticed Hotaru said it.

I glared at her and just stood up and walked away.

**Mikan's POV**

I ran all the way to my uncles office and barged in.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said.

"So I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we have a valentines dance?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

Then sighed. "Fine but only couples and you do not have to play we can get a DJ."

"Thanks," I said while smiling and gave him a hug.

He nodded and went back to work.

I just went back to my dorm and slept.

**So what do you think. I wasn't sure if I should put like half of that stuff. Anyway I hope you like it.**


	9. first stage

**Do not own.**

**Last time Mikan talked to her uncle about a valentines day dance thing. So yeah.**

**Mikan's POV**

_**One week later. Mikan and Natsume have been getting closer in that week. It is the day of the first stage. Everyone is in class.**_

I was sitting in homeroom. Narumi was in the class this time talking to the student council.

"Mikan when is your uncle going to tell us about the dance?" asked Nonoko.

"After the first stage," I said.

Man ever since this morning I have not let down my guard. I can't I don't know if _they_ are coming.

I have yet to tell anyone what would happen today.

"Oi Polka what is wrong?" asked someone beside me.

I looked over and I saw crimson eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have been acting like you are waiting for something," he said.

"Just nervous about tonight," I lied.

"Sure you are," he said looking away.

**Natsume's POV**

Something is wrong with Polka I can tell.

Why won't she tell me? She told me tons of things this past week.

Polka said she was nervous about tonight. Why would she be nervous?

"That reminds me," I heard someone say beside me.

I looked over and I saw Polka thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"I have yet to hear your band play," she said.

I smirked. "Guess you have to wait till tonight."

"Yeah I guess," she said and laid her head down.

I looked at her for a minute before looking back at my song sheet.

I heard the bell ring signaling that first block was over.

Then in another second Jinno was in the room.

He looked around then his eyes stopped. I followed were he was looking. Polka was sleeping.

Idiot girl she is going to get yelled at.

He just stared at her then turned to the board and started to write.

Why didn't he yell at her?

The block went by fast in the middle Polka finally woke up and I saw her face was wet.

Had she been crying? That reminds me what Tsubasa said. She always cry when she is sleeping.

I got up so I could go to music class. When I came in I heard Luna singing. Then I saw my group I went over there and Polka wasn't over with them.

Then I saw her talking to the gay.

I just stared at her.

"Natsume?" I heard someone say.

I looked and it was Ruka.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well for one you keep staring at Mikan," said Hotaru who was sitting next to Ruka.

Were they going out or something.

"So what if I stare at her," I said glaring at Hotaru.

"Hmm so you like her but you can't get the guts and ask her out," she said.

I glared at her.

Then I heard some laughter and I looked to see who it was and it was Nonoko and Anna.

I glared at them to. They stopped laughing.

"Hey you guys!" someone said.

I looked up it was Polka. I felt my heart skip a beat.

I felt my face go red. Then I heard someone chuckle. I looked toward the person and it was Koko.

I just glared at him.

Then I saw Hotaru smirking.

"Hey Mikan," said Anna.

"So did you think about the people who you are going with to the dance?" asked Polka.

I really wish I would go with Polka but if I asked she would just say no.

I sighed.

"Yeah I am going with Koko," said Anna.

"Going with Ruka," said Hotaru.

So they are going out.

"I am going with Mochiage," said Nonoko.

"I am being force to go with Luna," said Kitsuneme.

Poor guy has to go with that slut I know he likes Nonoko.

"I am going with Sumire," said Yuu.

We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"You guys might hate her but I like her," he said.

"So Mikan who are you going with?" asked Nonoko.

This cause me to pay close attention.

"No one yet," she said.

That is really good at least maybe I could ask her.

"Do you mean no one has ask you yet?" asked Anna.

"A lot of guys asked me but I said no to all them," she said.

Darn who are those guys I will kill them.

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"Didn't seem that interesting," she said.

What the heck she wants to go with someone interesting. Does that count me? Three days ago she said that I was interesting. Does that even mean anything.

"What do you mean by interesting?" asked Anna.

"Don't seem like they were bad," she said.

Wait what bad? She wants some bad boy. Does that mean me. Gah I am so confused.

Then the bell rang for the final period.

We all went to the other gym and got changed.

I saw Mikan talking with Persona like always.

**Mikan's POV**

I was talking to Persona about what is going to happen tonight.

"So what happens if they do come?" he asked.

"Well they will try to target me," I said.

"Yeah what happens if they miss and hit another student?" he asked.

"They won't," I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I will be farther then anyone who is on that stage," I said.

"Just try to not get killed," he said.

"Yeah I will try not to," I said walking to my group.

I heard him sigh.

"Hey guys," I said.

I saw Natsume staring at me.

I wish that I was going with him to the dance. That won't happen anytime soon.

"So you guys know what song you guys are doing for the first stage?" I asked.

"Yup we sure do," said Anna. Everyone just nodded.

"How about you do you know what song you are doing?" asked Koko.

"Trying to decide between 3 songs," I said.

"Which one describes your feelings better?" asked Anna.

"I guess it would be the second song," I said.

Then the bell rang.

"So we are meeting at the main lobby?" asked Nonoko.

Everyone nodded and went to get change.

When I got to the lobby the first one I saw was Natsume.

He was the only one there.

"Hey Natsume," I said.

He didn't say anything at first he just stared at me

"Hi Polka," he said.

"So first stage is tonight," I said about to sit down in a chair across from him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Yeah sure is," he said.

I looked at him.

Maybe I should ask him if he wants to go to the dance. What if he says no. Then again my brother always told me to let the guy ask.

**Natsume's POV**

Maybe it is time to ask her to the dance. I really hope she says yes to this.

"Pol-" I started to say.

"Mikan you are here early," said someone.

I looked up and saw everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Polka.

"You usually talk to Persona after class," said Anna.

"He is going to help get ready for the first stage," Polka said.

Everyone just stared at us for a couple seconds then sat down.

We kept silent until we heard a beep. Then Polka pulled out her phone.

"Hello.. What do you need?… Okay I will be there in a few minutes," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Nonoko.

"Persona needs me," were her last words before leaving.

I just looked at were she disappeared at.

"So Natsume," said someone.

I looked over were the voice came from it was Hotaru.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you asked her yet?" she asked.

What the did she know that I wanted to ask her. Of course she would. I think everyone would.

"I was going to but you guys came when I was going to ask her," I said.

"Yo sorry dude," said Koko about to laugh.

"Whatever I will tell her after the contest," I said.

Nothing will stop me from asking her.

"Wait what time is it?" asked Ruka.

Koko looked at his watch. "About 6."

"We have to go. We have to be there about an hour before it starts," said Ruka.

We all got up and went to the gym

**At the gym**

When I got in there I saw Mikan talking with Persona.

Then I saw guards. At least 20 guards.

Why put so many guards.

I saw everyone else in the gym talking with their bands.

_**One hour later**_

"Welcome everyone. This is the first stage. And yes we know there are a lot of guards. Trust me we got a good reason. Anyway we will start with the first band." said Kazu.

What were the number of bands and or singers I think it was a total of at least 50.

It toke awhile but now it was number 44.

"Next is the band T.M.A!" said Kazu.

I saw Tsubasa go out with two people.

He started to sing. **(If you want to listen to the song it was **_**The one that got away by Lil Eddie)**_

Then a few songs later. "Next is Nah." **Song **_**Run devil Run by Kesha**_

"Great song anyways next is Crimson Death."

I got up and walked on the stage.

Everyone was yelling I even saw posters.

I just started to sing.

**Crush- David Archuleta**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you could ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Everyone cheered. All I did was wave then got off the stage.

"Well that was something different. Well let me introduce again Rimk!"

I saw Polka go on stage.

She just started to sing right away. But she was farther from the band. Weird.

**Angel of Darkness- Alex C**

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight _

_And I will stand_

_When Darkness falls _

_Pain is all_

_The angel of Darkness_

_Will leave behind_

_But I will_

_Fight_

_The love is lost_

_Beauty and light_

_Have vanished from garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone_

_Midnight has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of Darkness _

_Angel of Darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight_

_And I will stand_

_Hunt goes on _

_Deep in the night_

_Time to pray_

_Down on your knees_

_You cant hide_

_From thee eternal light_

_Until my last breath_

_I will fight_

_I will fight_

_I will fight_

_I will fight_

_I will fight_

_I realized the stars they die_

_Darkness has fallen in paradise_

_But well be strong and we will fight_

_Against the creatures of the night_

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Polka song ended and I just stared at her. She was looking at the ceiling for a minute then walked away.

What is wrong with her?

**Persona's POV**

The judges and I have already figured out who will more on to the second stage.

Right know everyone is lined up on the stage.

Everyone out in the audience have calmed down.

Once your name was called that means you passed and you step out in front. Mikan was at the end.

"And the last band to be called is Rimk!"

Mikan looked at me for a second and I saw her eyes switch position to look in the back then look back at me and walked farther up the stage.

I looked over were her eyes went.

I saw someone who was over by the power.

My eyes went wide. Then I ran onto the stage and the lights went out.

Bang! Bang!

I heard to shots being fired.

Then the lights went back on.

My eyes went wide again. "Mikan!" I yelled and everyone eyes went to the person who were lying on the floor.

**Okay that took me 2 days just because I was busy. So sorry about that.**

**Review.**


	10. hospital

_Do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Last time Mikan was walking up. Lights went out. Heard shots. Lights went on. Persona yelled at Mikan and everyone just was looking at Mikan._

_Persona POV_

_**Shit. Shit. Shit.**_

_**I ran all the way were Mikan's body was at on the stage.**_

_**When I got there I looked at were the bullets went into her skin. One was by her side stomach. Next was at her shoulder blade.**_

"_**Kazu she needs a doctor!" I yelled.**_

_**He nodded and went to the back stage. Then he brought someone out. It was Subaru Imai.**_

"_**Let me look at her," he said.**_

_**I got up then I just fell back onto the floor. Kazu just came up to me.**_

"_**She will be alright," Kazu said.**_

"_**I hope you are right," I whispered.**_

"_**We better take her to the hospital that way I can take the bullets out," I heard Subaru say.**_

_**I nodded and picked her up making sure not to touch were the bullets went into.**_

_**At the hospital**_

I was just pacing and then I saw her group of friends inter the hospital.

They walked over to me and just stared at me.

"What do you guys need?" I asked.

"What is going on with Mikan?" asked the guy with crimson eyes.

"She is in surgery," I said.

"That is not what I meant," he said.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked.

"It was _them_ right?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah it was," I said.

"Who is them?" asked Natsume.

"You heard the story how our parents died right?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Well those people are still after us or I should say her," I said.

"So she was being targeted," said Ruka.

"Still is and that's why we were worried about this whole first stage deal," I said.

"You knew this was going to happen?" asked Natsume.

"We knew something like this would happen," I said.

"Why didn't you stop the contest then?" he asked.

"Well in the end we just continued it Mikan decided to just be out more on the stage so no one got shot at," I said.

"Persona, Mikan just got out of surgery," said a nurse.

"What room is she at?" I asked.

"4th floor," said the nurse walking away.

"You guys can come if you want," I said and walked away.

I saw them following me.

We went on the elevator. When we got to the fourth floor everyone just seemed struck cause the fourth floor was just a room.

"Uncle how is she doing?" I asked.

"She is resting," I said.

"Any serious injuries?" I asked.

"None they said the one on her shoulder blade was about to go in but it stopped," he said.

"That's good how about you go get some rest," I said.

He nodded and went out of the room.

"Can you guys watch over her cause I need some rest?" I asked.

They nodded and I left the room.

**Natsume's POV**

Why the hell didn't she tell me about this? If I think about it. Then it would seem like she was trying to protect everyone.

I sighed.

"Natsume can you watch over her?:" asked someone.

I turned my head and I saw Hotaru.

"Sure I can but were are you guys going?" I asked.

"We are going to talk with Kazu," she said.

I nodded and watch them go out of the room.

I sat on a chair by the bed and looked at Polka.

Then I toke her hand.

"Mikan I wish you would tell me thing," was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

**Mikan's POV**

All I saw was darkness around me. Then I saw a light. I looked into the light.

Then my eyes went wide I saw my parents and they were smiling. I just stared at them then I saw my mom's arm go up. Then I saw her pointing behind me. I look back and just saw darkness. I looked back and I didn't see them again. So I turned around and walked were she pointed at.

My eyes were opening. I felt something on my hand. I looked over to my side and I saw messy raven hair. It took me a minute to realized who it was.

"N-N-Natsume," I said almost a whisper.

Then I felt something twitch. Then crimson eyes met my eyes.

Then the next thing I knew he was up on his feet breathing really hard.

He just stared at me for a minute.

"Mikan are you okay?" he asked.

Did he just call me by my first name?

"Did you just call me by my first name?" I asked.

He just stayed silent and then he broke out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You just got shot not lass then 24 hours ago and you ask if I just called you by your name," he said still laughing.

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mikan you are awake," I heard someone say.

I looked over to see who it was. It was Hotaru's brother.

"Yes I am," I said.

"Do you mind if I check your back?" he asked.

I nodded and I rolled over.

He undid a string and started to touch around were the bullet went into.

"Well Mikan your mark is healing and I think you will be able to leave tomorrow," he said.

I nodded and he went out of the room.

"So that's good that you will be leaving tomorrow," said Natsume.

I nodded. Then it was silent for a few minutes.

"Mikan I have a question," he said.

I nodded.

Wonder what the question is.

"Well if you can and you want to do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

There was dead silence.

Did he really just ask me that. I don't know how to answer that. I mean I really want to go with him. It is just a matter of saying yes to him.

There was more silence. I was going to say something until he beat me to it.

"Just forget I asked. I should have not said anything about it," he said I ran out of the room.

"Wait Natsume!" I yelled but he could not hear me.

Man this sucks.

_**Next day after Mikan leaves the hospital**_

I was walking down the path were classes were. Then I saw someone sleeping by a Sakura Tree.

I got closer and I saw Natsume. Then I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Natsume are you awake?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and saw me.

"What do you want Polka?" he asked.

Great he is back at the name.

"Well for one I want to talk about yesterday," I said.

He looked at me for a second and got up and started to walk away.

"You didn't even hear what I wanted to say!" I yelled at him.

He stopped for a minute and just kept walking. "I don't need your answer to know what you are going to say."

Is that guy an idiot. Great times like this I guess I should ask her for a favor.

I went into the classroom and everyone was staring at me. Even Jinno was staring at me and he knew what would happen. Oh I guess its second block.

I stared at Natsume for a second. Then I just walked over to Hotaru.

"Mikan what do you want?" she asked.

"A favor," I stated.

She smirked and got up to walk out the door and I just followed her.

_**Out by the pond.**_

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Well Natsume asked me to the dance then he just walked out and think I am going to say no. But he wont let me say anything to him. So I want you to get him somewhere I can talk to him without having him runaway," I said.

She stared at me for a second then held out her hand. "Money."

I handed her all the money in my pocket. Then she nodded and walked away.

**How about that story. I think it was okay. So yeah. **

**Review**


	11. plan

**Do not own.**

**Okay I might be starting a brand new story today. So I have to think about that. So on with the story.**

**Last time Hotaru agreed to help Mikan out. Because Natsume thought she was going to say no to him for the dance. So yeah.**

**Mikan's POV lunch room**

It has been three days since Hotaru and I made that agreement. When is she going to be done with the planning. The dance is only in well three days.

"Mikan," I heard someone say behind me. I looked behind and saw Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru do you need something?" I asked. Maybe she was done with the planning.

"I am done with the planning," she said.

"Oh really so what is the plan?" I asked.

"It is to make him mad," she said.

"Okay but how?" I asked.

There was a silence before she spoke. "Mikan you are now Hiroshima's girlfriend."

My eyes went wide and I stood up as quick as I could. "I am what?" I yelled. Then everyone was looking at us. Natsume was also in the room looking at me. Well so was my band members. I saw my band members smirking. I think they knew what Hotaru said to me.

In the next few seconds I saw Hiro walking over to us. "Hey Hotaru what is wrong?"

"I just told her something," she smirked.

Great now I got to act like Hiro is my boyfriend. Well not that hard since he is my ex.

"Mikan are you okay?" he asked looking at me. Might as well act like I did when we were going out.

I grabbed onto his arm. "Hotaru was just scaring me."

He patted my head. "Hotaru you know you shouldn't do that."

I think I am going to be sick if I have to hold onto him anymore.

"Hiro lets go to my room," I said kinda loud. I made sure Natsume at least heard me.

"Are you sure you want to I mean really who would trust me?" he asked.

"Please I don't want to stay here," I said putting my body against him.

"Whatever you want," he said and we walked out.

**Natsume's POV**

What the heck is going on. It looks like they are a couple. But she said that she didn't like any of them like that.

Was she lying to me so I didn't get hurt or something.

I will go with the something. Man I hope I don't see that again. If I do I might just explode.

Okay now is the matter of finding a partner. Okay who cares if it isn't Polka then there is no point of even going.

I sighed and got up.

"Natsume what is wrong?" I head someone from my side talk. I turn and saw Hotaru.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"If it bothers you so much then why not go and talk to her?" she asked.

"Why should I she got that Hiroshima guy," I said and started to walk.

I heard her sigh. "You are really stupid Hyuuga."

I looked back at her. What the hell is she talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged and walked away.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Man Natsume you really are stupid." I turned and saw Tsubasa.

What the heck is everyone called me stupid. "Do you know what she was talking about?"

"Actually yes I do cause I know Mikan and Hiroshima's real relationship," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you should talk to her," he said and walked away.

What the heck are these people talking about?

I sighed and walked out the lunch room. I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard some people yelling at each other. I walked toward the people yelling at each other.

My eyes went wide when I saw who it was.

Mikan and Hiroshima.

I just watched them argue for what seemed like hours and maybe even days.

Then it stopped because well Hiroshima just smacked Mikan. She was on the ground. I saw some blood coming from her check. Okay that part just made me really pissed. I came out of behind the tree and pushed Hiroshima out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you are going!" I yelled.

"Just teaching her a lesson," he smirked.

I want to beat this guy. Might as well.

"Natsume don't do anything," I heard a whisper.

I looked down and saw Polka just staring at the ground. I ignored that Hiroshima guy for now. So I just went over to Polka and went to look at her check. I whipped some of the blood away.

"Well then I think I am gonna go," I heard him say behind me.

So I just ignored him and when he was gone I just picked Mikan up and went to her dorm.

"Why do you have Mikan?" I heard someone say once I got into the main office. I looked around till I saw some by the hallway I was going to walk down. Persona why that guy.

"Well Hiroshima smacked her," I said. Would he really believe me about that.

"You can take her to her room," he said and walked away.

Did that really work. Why the heck did he believe me?

I walked into Mikan's room. It never surprises me on how big her room was. I put her on the bed. I just looked at her for a moment. Then she opened her eyes.

"So you finally decided to wake up, Polka," I smirked.

"What happened?" she asked.

Did she really forget what happened.

"That Hiroshima guy smacked you," I said.

"I remember now," she said and got up.

"What are you doing Polka?" I asked.

"I want to know something," she said.

It better not be about the dance. Why bring it up if she is just going to say no. Well everyone did tell me to talk to her.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Why won't you let me answer you about the dance?" she asked.

"Cause you will just say no to me," I said.

"Well your wrong," she said.

Wait what did she just say.

"What?" I asked. I so did not believe what she just said.

"I want to go to the dance with you," she said

There was a silence for a few minutes.

Did she just said what I think she just said.

I blinked a few more times. Before falling onto the ground. She walked over to me.

"Natsume what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry I just thought you said yes for a minute," I said holding my face in my hands.

She touched my hand. "I did say yes"

My heart was pounding really hard. Man was she trying to give me a heart attack.

"S-So you w-will go to the d-dance with me?" I stuttered. Why the hell was I stuttering.

I saw her face go red a little bit. "Y-Yeah."

Well at least I wasn't the only one stuttering.

I smiled at her and got up. She looked at me for a few minutes. Then I felt my heart race again. I really should get out of here before I really do have a heart attack.

"Well I should go I will talk to you in class," I said.

She nodded and went into the bathroom.

I walked out of her room then I walked out of the building. I wasn't paying any attention to anything. I was just thinking about how Polka just said yes to go to the dance.

"Natsume!" I heard someone yell. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me and saw Ruka with Hotaru. And well they were holding hands.

"So when did you become a couple?" I asked.

"Like 4 days ago," said Hotaru.

I looked at them for a minute then my mind just somehow got back to Polka.

"Natsume!" I heard Ruka yell and I came back into the real world. Darn it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look like someone who just had the greatest news in the world," said Hotaru.

I was showing my expression. Wow kind of weird.

"So I take it you talk to Mikan," said Ruka.

"So what if I talked to her?" I asked.

"So I take it you two are going to the dance," said Hotaru.

"Yeah so what about it?" I asked.

She shrugged and dragged Ruka away.

I just turned around and went to my dorm. I feel asleep. But I also dreamt about Polka.

**Mikan's POV**

Finally I got to say yes to that idiot. I know I liked him but like he would like me. I know how much those girls were asking him to the dance. He most likely asked cause he was tired of them. Doesn't make a difference to me.

Man this is going to get me a headache.

**Okay that is the last time I write when I am sick and haven't slept really in three days. Okay maybe not cause I don't really care. So anyway what did you think. I am trying to think if I should make a crossover.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	12. just a day?

**Do not own.**

**Okay so last time Mikan said yes to Natsume for the dance. Now will everything work out between them. Or is something about to happen.**

**Mikan's POV**

I got classes this morning then during lunch my uncle wants me to sing on of my new songs. So they are setting up a stage in the lunch room.

I walked into the classroom and I just got tackled by Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan!" they yelled into my ears.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We heard," they said in illusion.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you hear?"

"About you and Natsume going to the dance," Nonoko said.

Really they tackled me for that?

"Did you guys have to tackle for that?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy?" Anna asked.

"Yeah Polka aren't you happy?" asked him. I already know who it is. I looked up and saw Natsume standing right over me.

"What happens if I said no?" I asked.

Anna and Nonoko got up really quickly and runaway really fast. So I got up and looked at Natsume's crimson eyes. He looked kinda pissed. Then he smirked.

"So you aren't happy?" he asked.

"Yeah I am not happy," I said smirking.

"So what do you not want to go with me?" he asked with a frown this time. He really is an idiot. I looked around a saw some people staring at us.

I smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the room and closed the door.

"So it was a no after all," he said. Did he really think that I wouldn't play with him a little.

I looked at him with a blank expression before smiling and jumping on him while putting my arms around his neck. "I am not happy that I am going with you I am excited I am going with you."

He put his arms around my waist. "Did you really have to say that back there?"

"But it would be so boring if I didn't," I said.

"You really hate things being boring don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," I said.

He smirked and we just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Bakas are you just going to stare at each other or are you going to come in the classroom?" asked someone.

I looked over at the door and there stood Hotaru with Ruka. Then I saw the whole class behind them. I felt Natsume let go of me so I did the same.

"Hey Hotaru," I said. She looked at me then Natsume.

"Did Natsume hurt you?" she asked.

Well that is Hotaru ever since then she has been worried about me getting hurt.

"No he didn't," I said looking straight at her no emotion at all.

She nodded and dragged Ruka into the classroom. Then everyone went back to their sets.

I walked in and went to my seat and Natsume was right behind me.

"Oh that reminds me I have a concert tonight," I said out loud by accident.

Then the next thing I knew everyone jumped out of their seats and came rushing to me with questions about the song I was going to sing. I just sweat dropped at this.

"Guys just wait until tonight," I said.

"Yeah wait to hear her bad voice," said the person beside me.

"Sorry did you just say something?" I asked with an evil smirk and a very sweet voice.

Everyone just ran away from us. Then Natsume just stared at me for a minute.

"You heard me your voice is bad," he said again. What is this guy thinking.

"Fine since you said that then we aren't going to the dance together. Maybe I will just go with one of the older guys like maybe Tono. He seems more interesting," I said while pretending to think.

"Oi your not going with that pervert dude. Who knows what that guy will do to you!" he yelled.

"So what was that about my voice?" I asked leaning to his face so we were only about inches apart.

I saw a little pink come onto his face.

"So?" I asked making my leg touch his. Also putting my hand on his chest. I felt him flinch and also his heart pounding. He is most likely embarrass by this since I am doing this in front of the class.

"Okay your not bad at sing you are good," he said. I could see he was trying not to stutter. Then I heard clicking noise. Most likely Hotaru taking pictures for money. Time to make things more interesting.

"Good boy," I said. Then I put my leg over his leg.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked. I gotcha. Then I turned me head to look at the class. They were just staring at us. They most likely want to see what I will do next. This should be fun.

In one quick more I was on top of Natsume. Well we were sitting down. I just sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. Then my arms were around his neck. I made my chest lean against his. I could tell he was holding the side of his chair really tight.

"What's wrong Natsume-kun," I asked looking innocent.

**Natsume's POV**

Really why is she doing this to me. If she does anymore I don't think I will be able to hold back anymore. I don't feel like doing anything to her in front of the class. They looked kinda scared. Then Hotaru is smirking really evil and taking pictures. I need someone to save me before I really do something to her.

Where is the teacher when you need them the most. This is really bad.

**Mikan's POV**

This is just so much fun. Just a little more and I think he will snap.

I smirked again and lean into his neck. But before I could do anything someone spoke.

"Mikan don't you think you are having a little to much fun?" asked someone from the front.

I looked back and saw Persona just standing there with a bored expression.

"But it was fun seeing his reaction," I said.

He just shook his head and left then enter Narumi. Narumi just stared at me and just started to laugh his but off.

I smirked and got off of Natsume.

**After all classes now gang is at Main lobby.**

"Mikan you made me rich this morning," said Hotaru.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun," I said.

"Glad you had your fun Polka," said Natsume in a pissed of tone.

"Really you have to admit that you liked it," I said.

Then he just stayed silent after that.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded his head no.

I smirked and I got on top of him again.

"Really Polka again?" he asked.

I smirked and I got closer to him until are lips touched. He didn't do anything at first. After a few seconds he wrapped his hands around my waist deepening the kiss. When he bit my lip someone spoke.

"Are you going to make out on the couch on the lobby were everyone can see you guys?" someone asked.

I ended the kiss. Which Natsume didn't seem to happy about. I looked back to see who it was and it was Hotaru.

I sighed and looked back at Natsume. "Sorry maybe some other time," I said and got up and walked away.

**How was the chapter. I kinda feel bad not updating sooner. So I decided to make a chapter like this. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	13. dance and what?

**Do not own.**

**Last time Mikan was messing with Natsume's head. Just to say that was during their break before Lunch.**

**Natsume POV**

Man did Hotaru just had to say something about that. I was having fun. This sucks.

I just glared at Hotaru for awhile.

"Natsume you should be careful around Mikan," she said. That kinda through me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys are from different worlds." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mikan is different then you," she said.

"Meaning?" I said. What is she trying to get at?

She sighed and got up. "We got lunch right now."

Everyone nodded and we went to the lunch room. We entered and I noticed a big stage on the left. Then Mikan was up there with her band and uncle.

I am still wondering what Hotaru meant by that we are in different worlds.

I saw Mikan signing papers and talking. Why is she signing papers? I looked back at everyone else. They were already getting their food. So I went to get my food to. Then after a few minutes Kazu went to the microphone and talked.

"Hello everyone Rimk will be singing you guys one of their new songs. I wanted them to sing since in two days the dance will be here. We are just signing a few papers for the DJ and other things. So I want them to sing since they aren't singing during the dance," he said and left the stage.

Then Mikan got up and walked over to the microphone to start singing.

_**Little Boots- Remedy**_

_I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught_

'_Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor_

_Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure_

_So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while your watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

Wow she is always a good singer. But what is with that song.

Well whatever.

Her uncle got back up on the stage. "Okay thanks Rimk and I will talk about the next stage at the dance."

Then Mikan came over to the table.

"Hey guys how did you like the song?" she asked.

"It was about that person right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah it was," she said.

"Who is that person?" asked Koko.

"Just a person from my past," she said and sat next to me.

**Someone's POV**

She sure is an idiot. At least I know she is thinking about me. She is going to regret everything. Starting at that dance. I will take everything away from her. Starting with that guy.

**TWO Days later the day of the dance. NO CLASSES- Mikan's POV**

I was just making my outfit for tonight. All the other girls are here in my room getting ready.

"Mikan are you sure you don't want to buy one?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah I am almost done," I said smiling at her.

"Good baka we have about 2 hours left till the dance," said Hotaru.

"Yeah so hurry up I think everyone is super hyper about this," said Anna bouncing off of the walls.

Hotaru just glared at her before taking something out.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Idiot settle down," said Hotaru.

"Been a long time since you last used that," said Nonoko.

"I have yet to need it," she said.

"Well everyone lets get dressed," I said.

Everyone nodded and went to get dressed. After a couple minutes everyone was in the room again.

Hotaru had a skirt that was black, grey, and red. They were like crisscross pattern. Then there were a belt that was black with a gold chain hanging from it. Her tank top was black it reached about her bellybutton. Then under it was a grey tank top that had black butterflies on it. Then she had chains all over her hands. On her neck was a black necklace with a chocker.

Nonoko had light purple skirt on. With a white belt with black chains. With black tank top on that had red splatter on it. On her arms had purple chains on it.

Anna had a black skirt with red on the edges. She had a blue belt. Then her tank top was white. With a black heart with blood running down the shirt. Well fake blood just saying. Around her arms were black and red chains.

I had a black and grey crisscross skirt. My shirt was strapless and it was red. On it was a heart crumbling to pieces. With a rose sticking out from it with blood running down from the pieces. I had blue chains around my arms. Also a choker with a broken heart on it.

All our hair was down.

"Wow how did you make that shirt?" asked Nonoko.

"I have been doing this a long time so I learned how," I said.

"This should be fun since like all the girls there are wearing pink dresses or orange," said Hotaru.

"Are you serious why would they do that?" asked Nonoko.

"Because they are weird people," said Anna.

"I feel sorry for the guys those girls are taking," I said. I mean who would wear that really. Yeah I would only to a conference that would be understandable. But to a dance no way.

"We should go the dance is about to start now," said Hotaru.

We all nodded and walked to the gym.

**Natsume's POV**

I was in my room with Ruka, Koko, and Mochiage. We were getting ready.

"So meet back here in an hour ready," I said. Then they left and got ready.

I was done and I was wearing blue jeans. Then a black sleeveless shirt. Then a white jacket with out sleeves. Then I just messed up my hair more. I had a red belt.

I saw Ruka enter the room and he was wearing light brown pants that had cuts in it. Then his shirt was just plain old brown. Then he had a red jacket on. It had black flames on it. Then on the sleeves it had it cut open then stitched together. Then had a necklace that had like bars on it.

Next to enter was Koko he had green pants on like the ones in the army. Then his shirt was brown with a lion like the wind. He had a brown belt on. Then on his shirt is said 'dead'.

Next was Mochiage to enter. He had blue jeans. With a white belt. Then had a white shirt on with a couple of buttons undone. Then had a black jacket on.

"So lets go," I said.

We walked out of my room and we went to the gym. We got there before the girls arrived. What we noticed all the girls were wearing pink, orange, and yellow.

"I hope the girls aren't dress like that," said Ruka.

"Do you really think that they would?" asked Koko.

"You guys never know," I said.

"That would suck," said Mochiage.

I was about to say something but I got cut off by all the guys whistling. Well but us four. We turned around to see what was going on. Then at the same time our mouths dropped. There were are dates and well they looked nothing like all the others. The guys around us were drooling like no tomorrow. Mikan and Hotaru were side my side. Then Nonoko and Anna were behind them.

I saw one dude who just fainted into his dates arms. Then another dude having a bloody nose. What is wrong with theses idiots.

After all four of us got out of are daze we walked over to them. Ruka put his arm over Hotaru's shoulder. Then Mochiage hugged Nonoko. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kitsuneme getting really pissed. Then Koko pulled Anna over to him. I just went to Polka and looked over her. Then I smirked and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

I saw some guys getting mad since they weren't their dates. Not my fault that they aren't fast.

Then we all danced.

**One hour later into the dance- Mikan's POV**

I wish this night would never end. To bad it will then everything will go back to normal. Maybe I should tell Natsume my feelings just in case for the future.

I looked up at Natsume. "Natsume I-."

"MIKAN WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled someone entering the gym.

I looked back who it was and it was Tsubasa. Shit don't tell me.

I let go of Natsume and waited for Tsubasa. He ran over like sprinted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"YOUR FIANCE IS HERE AND HE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" yelled Tsubasa.

Shit why now out of all times.

"Wait time out you have a fiancé?" asked Natsume.

By now the DJ had stopped and everyone was paying attention to us.

"Well um.." I started to say but I couldn't find the right words.

"Forget it," he said and left the room.

Shit I just messed up big time.

"MIKAN FIANCE HERE LOOKING FOR YOU! IT IS TIME TO RUNAWAY!" yelled Tsubasa.

I looked at him and nodded. Then looked at Hotaru and she nodded back to me. Then I ran out of the room.

"So Mikan you finally joined me," said the guy in the corner. I looked at him the horror struck me it was Ritsu Kogami my fiancé. He just stood there smirking before taking my hand and taking me away from Tsubasa.

"WAIT!" I heard him yell.

**Natsume's POV**

This is so gay is she just using me.

"You don't know what is going on," said someone from behind me. I looked back and there stood Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Wait till class tomorrow." Then she walked away.

**Class the next day- Natsume's POV**

I walked into the classroom and no one was in their seats. They were in the front of the room. Only one was in her seat and that was Polka. I just stared at her for one reason. She was covered in cuts, bruises and blood all over her. The blood was on her cloths and hair plus skin.

I looked over to Hotaru and she shrugged and walked over to Mikan.

What the hell happened?

**How was the chapter. I tried to describe their outfit's the best I could. Please Review.**


	14. next days

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Last time Mikan's fiancé came. Then she went to class with cuts and what not. Why did her fiancé do this? Find out this chapter.**

**Mikan's POV**

My body hurts. It doesn't help that the people in class are just staring at me. Maybe I should sleep.

I looked up and saw Hotaru walking over to me. I just stared at her.

"Mikan are you okay I tried calling you last night but your brother answered your phone," she said. I just stared at her. I can't talk or move right now. I don't even understand how I got to the classroom.

"Hotaru she won't do anything," said someone from behind me. I turned my head a little. Which just made me bleed a little more. I saw Tsubasa at the door.

"That bastard," I heard Hotaru say.

Tsubasa just ignored her and come over to me. I still can't concentrate.

**Tsubasa POV**

Shit I was to late. I hate this. Ritsu is dead next time I see him. I know Mikan hates me calling him her fiancé but I don't know what to call the guy. I mean they were at one time but then her family died.

"Mikan did you talk to Subaru?" I asked. She just looked at me.

I sighed and went to the hallway. "Subaru come in and take a look."

He nodded and walked in. He stopped at the door. I looked at his face and he seemed surprise on how she looked. It took a few minutes before he could get out of his daze. He walked over to Mikan and look her over.

"Tsubasa, why is it worse then the last time?" he asked.

I was about to say something then someone ran past me. It was Kazu and Youichi.

"Mikan are you okay?" asked Kazu. All she did was just stare at him.

Then Youichi tugged on her skirt. "Onee-chan are you okay?"

All she is doing is staring at them. What happened to her when I was trying to find her.

"Sing," I said. Then everyone was just staring at me like I was crazy.

"Tsubasa I don't think it is time to mess around," said Subaru.

"He is right," said someone from behind me. I turned to see Persona.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazu.

"She feels better singing," he said.

"Ha you guys are idiots," said someone from the hall. Everyone in the room turned around. There he was Ritsu. Damn that guy.

I walked over to him. "What the hell did you do to her?"

He just smirked at me and walked away. Then I noticed a little kid standing from the back of Ritsu.

"Who are you?" I asked. She ignored me and walked into the classroom.

Then she smiled and ran right for Mikan. I noticed she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry Mikan that he did that," she cried into Mikan's arms.

"Aoi?" I heard someone say from the crowd. I looked who it was and it was Natsume.

"Natsume?" she asked.

"Aoi go to your brother," I heard a very weak voice coming from Mikan.

"But Mikan, Ritsu-," she started but then got cut off by Mikan.

"Don't worry about it," Mikan said.

Then the girl nodded and went to Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

Why the hell is Aoi here?

I watched her walk over to me. She had so much explaining to do. Then she turned around to face Polka.

"Mikan I think you should kill Ritsu," she said. When did she start talking like that. I noticed Polka nodded her head.

I am so confused about what's going on. If this Ritsu guy is her fiancé then shouldn't she be happy? Ever since last night she has just been looking scared.

"I got a question," I said.

"What is it?" asked Kazu.

"Ritsu who is he?" I asked.

I noticed everyone looked over to Mikan.

"He is Tsubasa's brother and he wanted to ruin her life ever since she took Tsubasa away from him," said Kazu.

What the hell.

"What is he gay?" I asked.

"My brother is gay," said Tsubasa.

I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm telling the truth right now he has a boyfriend," he said. I heard some laughter from the crowd.

"So why did you say fiancé?" I asked.

"Because before he turned gay he said to Mikan 'I am going to make your life a living hell, so I am your fiancé'" he said.

"So the fiancé thing is a lie?" I asked.

"Yeah I just say that sometimes," he said.

Okay then I don't have to worry about that. Now to deal with this gay dude who hurt Polka.

I shrugged and walked out. Then I saw Aoi running behind me.

**Tsubasa POV**

I never really get that guy. I can tell he likes Mikan, but the way he shows it well is weird.

"Anyway we should get her to the hospital," said Subaru.

Persona and I nodded and helped Mikan up.

**Two days later- Mikan's POV**

I just got out of the hospital. I was walking to were the office was. Then I heard something from the bush.

I sighed I already know who it was. "Aoi what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," she said.

"About?" I asked.

"When are you going back to America?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe next month sometime," I said. I almost forgot I will have to go back to America for one month.

"I forgot what do you have to do over there?" she asked.

"The Andio Family wants me to model their new clothing line," I said.

"What about school and what about Natsume?" she asked.

"Aoi you know I will have to leave sooner or later even without all this stuff going on," I said.

"But Mikan what about the promises?" she asked.

"I am almost done with them," I said.

I heard he sigh once. "Fine but once we get the real band together then lets do this right."

I smiled at her and walked away, I can't get to carefree I have so much stuff to do.

**Class the next day- Mikan's POV**

I walked into the classroom just to be stared at. It doesn't really bother me or anything.

I just sat down in my seat next to Natsume. He was just staring at me.

Class was about to start, but then someone burst through the door.

"MIKAN!" I heard someone yell. I turned around just to see Tsubasa panting really hard.

I just looked at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU GO BACK TO AMERICA NEXT MONTH?" he asked.

I slapped my head. What an idiot he always yell things unnecessary.

I just shrugged and left the room and Tsubasa just followed me.

**Classes POV**

Mikan is going back to America?

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell is going on? I need to find sometime and talk to her.

**Ritsu what happened to that gay. OH well till next time. Review please.**


	15. picture

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time a lot of things happened. Well for one Mikan is going back to America for a modeling job.**

**Natsume's POV**

I am walking to Mikan's room. I want to know what is going on. Maybe this is what Imai meant when she told me that we are from different worlds. I sighed and kept walking.

I reached her room after walking a few minutes. I was about to knock on the door when I heard some people yelling.

"TSUBASA WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!" yelled someone. It sounded like Polka.

"WOULD YOU TELL THEM ABOUT YOU LEAVING!" I heard someone say. I am guessing Tsubasa.

"OF COURSE NOT! I AM DIFFERENT FROM ANYONE HERE!"

"I KNOW OKAY! BUT SOME OF THESE PEOPLE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"THESE PEOPLE MAY BE MY FRIENDS BUT THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THEN?"

"CAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN GIVING UP EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR!"

"SO WHAT DOES THAT MATTER ONCE YOU GET EVERYTHING DONE IN JAPAN, YOU WILL JUST RUNAWAY LIKE ALL THE OTHER TIMES!"

"I ALREADY TALKED TO AOI ABOUT EVERYTHING! ONCE EVERYTHING IS DONE WE ARE DOING THIS THE RIGHT WAY!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD MATTER?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NO ONE DOES! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOUR FAMILY EVEN HELP US? YOU GUYS WANTED US DEAD!"

"MIKAN! THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW THAT! LISTEN YOU ALREADY GOT EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL STUCK WITH YOUR FAMILY'S ASSASSINATION!"

"I KNOW THAT! WHY DO YOU THINK I TOOK UP THIS MODELING THING?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TO WATCH EVERYONE DIE!"

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"CAUSE I ALREADY SENT THEM A LETTER ABOUT ME GOING TO AMERICA, FOR A MODELING JOB!"

What the hell is this. So what she means that she's leaving just to make sure we don't get hurt.

I listened more but there was no more noise. I heard a 'click' and I stepped away from the door. Tsubasa was about to run into me.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Polka," I said.

He looked at me, then walked away.

"Natsume what are you doing here?" I heard someone say. I looked back into the room to see Polka.

"Well I wanted to talk to you," I whispered. Why am I whispering? It is awkward after hearing all that.

I heard her sigh. "You heard all the yelling right?"

I nodded.

"Sorry about that," she said and turned away.

"Polka I-" I started to say then someone just ran past me.

"Yo, I need to talk with you," said a guy. I got a better look at the guy. He was Ritsu. He better not be planning on anything.

"Don't worry about the modeling thing, I already told them to find a different person," said Polka.

"Good," he said and walked out.

"Confusing," I said.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

I nodded my head "Nothing don't worry about it. When is your uncle going to say stuff about the second stage?" I had to think of something to ask.

"The teachers tomorrow are going to talk about it," she said.

I nodded and walked out the room. Why can't I just say what I want to. I really want to apologies for the dance. I guess I got really made when Tsubasa said she had a fiancé. Even though the guy ended up being gay.

I sighed and went to my room to get some rest.

**Normal POV-Classroom the next day.**

Everyone was waiting for Narumi to enter the classroom. Natsume was trying to read his manga. He kept on looking at Mikan. Mikan still had scratches on her body. Hotaru was doing some designing. Ruka he was staring at Hotaru.

Then Narumi entered the room. "Okay class I am suppose to give you information about the second stage!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him for the information. "Well it will be in two weeks. The genre will be whatever you want! The third stage though won't be until Mikan gets back though! Any questions?" No one raised their hands. Narumi nodded and ran out of the room.

Hotaru got up from what she was doing and walked over to Mikan. She just looked at her for a second before speaking. "Mikan, can you send me all the pictures you get from modeling?"

Mikan nodded and took out her phone. Then Hotaru just walked away. She was texting her uncle. She sighed and got up and walked out of the room.

_She sure is weird sometimes' _thought Natsume.

Then Hotaru grabbed a lab top and went to look up something. After a few minutes she slammed her lab top closed. Everyone just stared at her. Anna and Nonoko just went over to her and asked her what was wrong. Hotaru just looked at them then opened her lab top and showed them what she was looking at. After a few minutes the two girls went wide eyed and went back to their seats. This got the whole class wondering what happened.

Hotaru got up and plugged he monitor up with a wide screen to show the class. Once it loaded everyone got wide eyed. Even Natsume.

The picture was about the modeling job Mikan got. It had Mikan on one half and her partner on the other. You know a job partner. It was the number one singer in America, Josh Canon. On the bottom it had some writing saying '_The Two New Couple Have A Job For Modeling!' _

'What the hell couple?' thought Natsume.

Then in came Mikan. She got wide eyed seeing the picture up on a wide screen. She looked around.

"Do you guys believe this?" Mikan asked in a pissed-off tone.

Everyone just looked at her and a couple people nodded 'yes.'

"What the hell is wrong with you people? So you are going to believe the press?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. They thought for a moment. They were thinking how she keeps most things a secret from them. Then everyone nodded, then some just stared at her. Mikan gave them an evil look and went to her bag and went out of the room. She could feel some tears coming down her face.

**What do you think. Review please. I should tell you about the new story I am THINKING about writing.**

**- Mikan Sakura has been in the academy ever since she was 10. She was hidden. Then she turned 15 and she was aloud to go to classes. What will happen when she enters classes? Persona is also her brother? How does Tsubasa and Youichi know about her? Did she end up like a mini Persona? What happens if Natsume starts to hang out with her. Will everyone know what happened in her past. Or will her past come for her? And also ruin everything that wasn't meant to be?-**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and that story what I am thinking about**


	16. Deal

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Hotaru showed everyone a picture of the new "Couple". Idiots believe what the press put up. Mikan went out crying.**

**Normal POV**

It has been about a week since that picture. Or since anyone saw Mikan. She was inside her room. She locked the door and piled herself with work. She hasn't eat anything or slept. You could tell it was taking a toll on her body. She could barley hold up her pen. She had half cup of water beside her. Her family couldn't get into her room. Persona threaten to kick the door down. He tried but it didn't work. The first two days Mikan was yelling at them. Now they didn't hear a single noise but her writing. The class started to get worried. Hotaru kept watching that sight. They updated it saying that the guy already had a girlfriend. And that Mikan was just someone who had to do the job. Everyone regretted that day. Mostly Natsume did. He felt like crap. He wanted to talk to Mikan. But the class knew that she locked herself in her room. They couldn't do anything. They felt so useless. They wanted to do something. In the end Kazu had told them to leave her alone cause we mad this whole mess. So they went to class. Even though they didn't pay attention. Natsume was going crazy on the inside. Even though he kept a calm face. He wanted to burst.

**Classroom.**

Natsume was just tapping his fingers against his desk. He was getting very mad. He couldn't handle not seeing Mikan. It was during math and he wasn't paying attention to anything. He couldn't keep his anger in anymore. He got up flipping his chair over and slamming his hands against his desk. Everyone looked towards him. He just ignored it and walked out of the classroom. He couldn't do this anymore. Not seeing her. He needed to talk with her. Soon he found himself in front of the main office.

**Natsume's POV**

I walked around the outside of the building. Then found were her room was. I just looked all over the wall. Then I saw a window that I never really noticed. I went over to the window to look inside. What I found was a dark room. Then I saw some light. I looked towards it. The light was coming from a small lamp on a desk. Then I saw someone sitting in the chair. It was Mikan. I can't believe this she looked like she was going to collapse anytime. I opened the window as fast as I could. I saw her flinch and turn slowly. I was in the room and she was staring at me wide eyed. I looked over her shoulder. There was so much paper work and I saw her lap top on with a whole bunch of documents opened. What the hell.

"Mikan we need to talk," I said. I don't know how I managed to talk. I saw her nod her head sideways and turned around. I got pissed. I went over to her chair and made her face me. "I wanted to say everyone in class is sorry about that picture."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Anyway you shouldn't just lock yourself in the room just because of a stupid picture," I said.

"Wait," she said. She sounded weak. She sounded like a frog that got sick and almost dying. "You think I locked myself in my room just because of that picture?"

"Well yeah that is what everyone is thinking," I said in a confused tone.

"Well that's not the reason," she said and turned around to type something on her computer.

"What is the reason," I asked. I was getting mad for her not telling me.

"We are from different worlds," she said. Great now she is starting to say that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am already famous and I am going to take over the Yukihira Corp. on my 17th birthday," she said. What the hell that's to early.

"That is only in a couple of months," I said. I don't even get to touch the Hyuuga Corp. until I turn 20.

"Yeah so I have to start getting ready now," she said and started to type more.

"Then why lock yourself in this room?" I asked.

"So I don't have an distractions," she said.

"But you haven't eaten or slept that anyone knows of," I said I was starting to get pissed.

She sighed. "Listen lets make a deal." She got up from her chair and walked over to me.

I nodded. Wonder what kind of deal it is.

"I come out of this room and you don't bother me until my 17th birthday," she said.

My eyes got wide at what she said. What the hell I can't do that! Does she think I have the stamina to do that? I couldn't go a week without going crazy! I don't think I can go 10 months! I think she wants me dead! But if this is what it takes then maybe I am going to have to do this. This deal is going to make me suicidal.

"Fine," I whispered. I wanted to pound on something. I saw her smile. But it wasn't a normal one. It was weak. She came up to me and kissed me on my check. I stood frozen.

"Natsume you should go now," she said and went back to her desk. I walked over to her to get a better look at what she was writing. When I saw the papers there were just numbers. I got confused. I heard a chuckle. I looked towards Polka.

"Don't strain yourself to understand this," she said and started to write down some numbers. Wow, I really know nothing about cooperation. I just stared at what she was doing with the numbers.

"You should go its almost midnight," she said. That got me out of all the numbers. I nodded and jumped out the window. Then I turned back and yelled for her to come over to the window.

"What?" she asked once she reached the window.

"You should sleep tonight cause you are going to school tomorrow," I said.

She nodded. "And remember you are not to bother me until my birthday."

I really don't wanna be reminded. I just nodded. I really hate to ignore her but I just wants what is best for her. Even if it goes under this deal.

I was going to walk away when she called me back. I walked over to her. She leaned over and I felt her lips brush mine. It was just a quick kiss. I saw her lean up and close the window. Damn I didn't want to let her go. Even if it was for 10 months. I wish I could put back time and stop that deal. I sighed and walked away.

**I hope you liked the chapter. And thanks wolfyangel123 for the idea. It was a lot of help! So Review!**


	17. 2nd stage and leaving

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Mikan made a deal with Natsume. He has to stay away from Mikan till her 17th**** birthday. Poor Natsume. **

**Classroom the next day- Normal POV**

Everyone was in the classroom. Natsume wanted to pound his head against his desk. Ruka was watching Natsume struggle. Hotaru was on her lab top. Narumi was at his desk.. It was about 10 minutes into the class. Then they heard the door open. Everyone looked and saw Mikan. But she looked like she was having a hard time walking. To Natsume she looked more weak then last night. He wanted to walk up to her and yell at her on how she looks more weak then last night. But he couldn't. After that deal he couldn't do anything.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" asked Narumi.

"I go to this class," she whispered. All the class felt guilty because they thought that they caused this.

"Mikan!" yelled Persona who was very out of breath.

"Yes." Mikan said.

"There is a meeting, now," said Persona. Trying to catch his breath. Mikan nodded and went out of the room. Leaving a very confused and worried classroom.

"What is that idiot hiding," said Hotaru.

"Nothing," said Natsume. He was still trying to control himself.

"That reminds me wouldn't you be yelling at her by now?" asked Nonoko. Natsume just glared at her.

"She's right why didn't you yell at her?" asked Koko.

"Spill what do you know," said Hotaru. Natsume just shocked his head. "Fine don't tell me I will just upload a picture of you on the school's website."

"Fine! All I know is that she is not mad at us. She locked herself up in her room so we wouldn't get in her way," said a very pissed Natsume.

"In the way of what?" asked Anna.

"Mikan is taking over her company when she turns 17," said Natsume. Everyone just stared at him wide eyed.

"That doesn't say why you didn't yell at her," stated Hotaru.

"Her and I mad a deal," he said.

"Which is what?" asked Mochiage.

"I can't talk to her until her birthday," he said. Everyone got wide eyed. They knew about him liking her.

"Natsume that is like 10 months away! You can't even go a week without going crazy!" yelled Koko.

"You think I know that," hissed Natsume. Everyone just stared at him. Thinking how they are going to have a hard time controlling him.

**The day before the 2****nd**** stage. Normal POV**

It has been a week since Mikan and Natsume made that deal. Natsume was about to go crazy. So he started to write songs like crazy. They were always about Mikan. His band was starting to get worried about him. In that week he made at least 2 books worth of music. Then Mikan who still hasn't eaten anything. Maybe just an apple once in every three days. She goes to class for just a few minutes then has to leave.

"Mikan I think we will be done sooner," said Kazu.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan.

"Well I didn't expect you to be doing this much work. So I think you will get done a couple months early," said Kazu. Mikan nodded and left the room to go and eat something. She entered the lunch room for the first time in two weeks. When she opened the doors everyone stopped and stared at her. Some were surprise that she came. She started to walk to get her food. Then she saw Tsubasa walking towards her. So she stopped walking.

"So Mikan finally decided to eat a meal?" he asked. Everyone just stared at us. No one really talked to Mikan because she keeps disappearing.

"Yeah I guess since I have some free time," said Mikan still having a weak voice.

"You sound bad," frowned Tsubasa.

"Well I am not that healthy right now," said Mikan.

"You leave for your job in 2 days. At least try to get better in America," said Tsubasa. Everyone got wide eyed. Everyone knew she was leaving but they didn't know when.

"I will worry about my health once in America," said Mikan walking away.

"Kazu told me before he told you," said Tsubasa. Mikan stopped and looked back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"About that you are going to have a few months of free time because you are getting further on the work then he expected," said Tsubasa. Everyone got wide eyed. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Yeah oh that reminds me," said Mikan walking to get her tray.

"What?" asked Tsubasa.

"It doesn't concern you," said Mikan walking out the lunch room with her lunch.

"Natsume what are you going to do?" asked Koko.

"Talk," he said and got up and walked out the door. He walked down the hallway and went to a tree and sat down.

"Hey Natsume," he heard someone say. He looked up and saw Mikan.

"When were you going to tell me about your break?" he asked. He was kinda pissed.

"Well I just found out so I wanted to tell you," said Mikan. Natsume stood up.

"Does that mean are deal is cut short?" he asked.

"Yeah, five months is the time," said Mikan.

"It won't change?" asked Natsume.

"Nope it is a sure thing," Mikan smiled weakly.

Natsume nodded and walked away. Mikan just stared at him for a moment and went back to her room for paper work.

**Next day at the 2****nd**** stage.**

It was the next day and everything could have been better. Like Mikan could have talked to Natsume. That's what got him pissed for the day. He really wanted to talk with her. But no she had to skip all day. No one could find her. Then a few minutes ago apparently she just got back from a meeting. He wanted to talk to her. Like always he knew he couldn't. Then the lights went off and the contest thing started.

"Hello and welcome to the second stage! Now lets start!" said Kazu.

Then the 45 bands started playing. After a couple hours it retched the top 5 bands.

Number 5- Happy Bunny. Song **Get in line by Kesha**

Number 4 - T.M.A Song **Pretty Girl by Sugarcult**

Number 3- NAH Song **What's it gonna be by Orianthi**

The crowd was jumping up and down. They were good songs to them. Next was Crimson Death so they came out and Natsume started to sing.

**Angel in the Night by Basshunter**

_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me_

_You're leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God for what I've found_

_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_But you're my angel in the dark_

_You are my light in the dark_

_You are my beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

"_Prepare For Launch in 3.. 2.. 1.."_

_I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is waving me goodbye_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you_

_Even if I don't know were start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know that you and me_

_We are always meant to be_

_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

_You're my angel in the night_

Natsume was done singing and some people were screaming. The people in his class understood what he meant. He left the stage with his band. Then he went to a chair and sat down. Then Mikan came up to him.

"Good song," she said. Natsume just looked at her. He just kept silent. "Are you going to talk or anything?" Natsume didn't say anything. "Fine but just to tell you my song is about you." Then Mikan left. Natsume just stared at her walking on the stage and began singing.

**Crush on you- Tata Young**

_{Chorus}_

_I wish upon a star _

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are_

_We should be together_

_Babe I got a crush on you_

_I used to turn around and walk away_

_Never stopped to play_

_Cause there was no attraction_

_But in my heart you start to grow on me_

_Kind of suddenly_

_So now I've changed direction_

_Knowing it might seems strange_

_Lave came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_{Chorus}_

_In this cold world, where dreams are few_

_Baby, I want you_

_Is it to much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places where you never been_

_If you just give in_

_So babe, it's now or never_

_Knowing it might seems strange…_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling luck has changed_

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

_{Chorus}_

_Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony_

_It's magic (Magic) babe I've got a crush on you_

_So if you feel the way I do_

_Would you fancy to_

_To take a ride beside me?_

_{Chorus}_

Mikan was done singing and left the stage. Everyone was cheering. Some people in the class were thinking about the song. Then it hit them they both felt the same for each other. Natsume was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. I just kinda dazed out. So Mikan walked up to Natsume trying to get his attention.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan waving her hand in front of his face. Then Natsume got out of his dazed.

"Did you mean all that?" he asked.

"I don't sing anything that is a lie," Mikan said. Natsume smirked and started to walk away. "Wait Natsume!" she yelled jogging to catch up with him.

"What do you want I thought you didn't want to talk," said Natsume.

Mikan sighed. "Natsume do you really think that the deal would even last this long?"

Natsume smirked. "No." Then he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan. Natsume just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You do know what we did just now?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mikan being completely clueless.

"The songs," stated Natsume. Mikan just looked at him not getting what he was trying to get at. "The songs. You wrote a song for me and then I wrote a song for you."

"Wait isn't that the same as sort of confessing?" asked Mikan. Natsume just smirked. Then he started to walk again.

"Wait were are you going?" asked Mikan.

"Bathroom!" yelled Natsume. Mikan was left there. After a few minutes Natsume was back and everyone went out on the stage. The judges choose 5 people to leave and there was only 40 people left

"Okay the next stage won't be until a month from now! Plus we changed the number of stages! There are 10 stages now. But we are already done with two of them. So that leaves 8 for those who don't know how a brain works," said Kazu leaving the stage.

"So Mikan you will be leaving tomorrow morning," said Tsubasa. Mikan nodded. Natsume just stared at Mikan. Everyone in their class was backstage talking.

"Mikan we are going," said Natsume dragging her out of the gym.

"Natsume were are we going?" asked Mikan. Natsume didn't say anything just kept dragging her. After a few minutes they ended up in front of a Sakura Tree.

"Now can you tell me why are we here?" asked Mikan. Natsume just looked at Mikan before speaking.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk without anyone around," he said.

"About?" asked Mikan. Natsume just stared at her some more.

"We both like each other we know that. I want to be your boyfriend but not until you get back from America," he said. Mikan nodded understanding. "Lets make a promise we don't go after anyone else while you are away. I won't go crazy and go to a different girl and you won't fall for those American guys." Mikan nodded and Natsume smiled. "Good." Then Natsume went over and hugged Mikan.

**Next day.**

Mikan was at the airport with her gang to say final goodbyes. Natsume wanted to bang his head against one of the walls for letting her go. After everyone said goodbye, and Natsume hugging her and not wanting to let her go, she finally got on the plane to America!

**What happened in the month Mikan was gone.**

Mikan and Josh were modeling. They were in magazines all over the world. Of course Natsume got the Magazine to. The Andio clothing line was a big success. Same thing happened everyday in America. People would go insane trying to get everything ready. Mikan trying to get healthy. Josh with his girlfriend.

In the Academy well lets just say Natsume did something really bad. Then the group is so pissed at him. Mikan, I don't know what to say about her for when she comes back to find all this mess.

Oh and the family that is trying to kill Mikan tried to attack her at least 5 times. All times failed.

**What did Natsume do that was bad. If you are smart and can figure it out good for you! It's not that hard to figure out! So I hope you liked it! Review!**


	18. back and 2 new guys!

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Mikan is back in Japan in this chapter.**

**Normal POV**

_**I am going to explain something about what happened that month with Natsume. Even though he did something and all his friends hated him. Ruka ended up siding with him. Now Hotaru and Ruka are over! This made Ruka depressed for awhile. Then he learned to move on. But he still very, very, very much love her.**_

It was about 3 in the morning with a young and sort of healthy brunette stepped out of a limo in front of Gakuen Alice. Then came out to other boys. One had blue hair that was messed up like Natsume's usually is. Then he had black eyes. He also had a scar around his neck that led to his back. The other boy had orange hair that was also messed up, but in a more clean way. His eyes were light green. He also had a scar but it was around his eye leading down to his chest. After a few minutes the three of them heard yelling and turned their heads towards the person.

"MIKAN YOU ARE BACK~," sang a very loud gay voice.

"Shut up gay," hissed Mikan.

"Sorry Sakura. So who are your new friends?" asked the gay… I mean Narumi. Okay I am just going to call him gay.

"I am Kira Sasaki."

"I am Ren Kagawa."

"They were friends of mine ever since I was born," said Mikan. Narumi nodded and walked towards the building.

**Kazu's office**

"Mikan its been so long and I see you brought Akira and Ren," said Kazu.

"They wanted to come back with me," said Mikan.

"Understood but do you think they could stay in your dorm for a bit?" asked Kazu.

"I don't really mind," said Mikan. Kira and Ren just smirked at each other. Mikan grabbed her phone and sent a text.

**Mikan's POV**

I just sent out a text saying to met up at my dorm. Kira and Ren told me that they wanted to go to central after everything was settled out. So after ten minutes of Kazu talking everyone left. The three of us would start school tomorrow. Kira and Ren aren't in the same class as me though. Made me kinda sad. So I just went back to my dorm and those two went to central. After a few minutes of waiting I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up and saw Hotaru. She was also crying. Something bad happened.

"What happened?" I asked. She ran to me and hugged me. Then she told me everything that happened in that month. Natsume broke our promise. Hotaru said he did most of everyone in his stupid fan club. When they asked why. All he said to them was 'Just so I don't have to feel heart broken when she comes back and has broken the promise and plus its more fun like this'. I want to beat him. Then Ruka broke up with Hotaru just so he could stay being friends with Natsume. And he sort of started doing what Natsume was doing. He didn't take it as far as he did though. This is pissing me off. I mean I didn't break the promise at all. Then Ruka oh he is going to get it.

"Hotaru I should tell you something," I said. She looked at me for a few seconds. "Akira and Ren are here in this school." I saw her go wide eyed. Then her face broke out into a smile. We may have fallen for Natsume and Ruka but there was one problem. Akira and Ren. They heard about Hotaru and I falling for different guys and flipped out. They loved us and I mean they loved us.

Slam!

The door opened revealing two pissed off teens. Akira and Ren. Guessing they heard everything. This should be fun.

"Thought you went to central," I said.

"We forgot something," hissed Akira. I just chuckled.

"Hotaru are you okay?" asked Ren. Hotaru just looked over at him and jumped up and hugged him. Causing both to fall on the floor. At that point I couldn't do anything and tears started to roll down my face. I started to cy. Akira just came over to me and hugged me. So I hugged him back.

**Next day.**

I was walking to class. Narumi wanted to re-introduce me. I don't really care that much. I saw the gay by the classroom.

"Hey gay," I said.

"Right wait until I give you the signal," he said and went into the classroom. I looked into the class and saw Natsume. He was making out with Sumire! Ruka was making out with one of her back up! Hotaru was watching all of this. I could see she wanted to cry. "Hello class we got someone returning to us." Then he waved me in. While all this happened Natsume didn't once look up. But Ruka did and he stood up right away. Knocking the girl on the ground. Natsume just watched Ruka for a minute before looked up to see who it was. When he saw me he pushed Sumire off of him. Then acting like nothing happened. Idiot.

"You guys know me. Hotaru do you want to get away from these idiots?" I asked her. She nodded and walked up to me.

"Wait!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around to see Natsume right in front of me.

"What?" I hissed. I was not happy at all.

"What I don't get a hug or anything?" he asked with a smirk. Does he really have the guts to say that right now? Idiot. Idiot.

"Why the hell would I hug someone who done every girl in the school?" I asked. Then he turned to Hotaru.

"Why the hell did you tell her?" he hissed at her. Oh hell no is he going to take this out on her. I stepped in the was of Hotaru.

"Don't take this out on her it is not her fault. It is your own damn fault for thinking like a asshole," I said.

"Don't act like you didn't break our promise," he hissed.

"I didn't and before you start telling me about those magazines and those 24/7 video cameras. I want you to think do you really know anything. Or do you just believe all the stories the press twist around?" I hissed back. He stared at me for a second before speaking.

"That is not what I was going to say. I just thought that you were famous and why the hell would one person stay in a long distance relationship. Plus it would be interesting. I mean look at it like this. You will just come running back to me in the end," he said while smirking again! I stepped towards him and bring my hand up and it went down fast. His head to his side. With a red mark on it. I could fell tears in my eyes. Then I heard the door open so I looked back. There stood Akira and Ren with wide eyes. Then I fell to the ground crying. Akira came over to me and hugged me.

**Normal POV**

"Mikan what happened?" asked Akira. Mikan just kept on crying. Akira looked over at Hotaru. She was also beginning to cry. So Ren went over and hugged her. He looked the other way and say a guy with a red mark on his face.

"I am guessing you would be Natsume Hyuuga," Akira hissed. Natsume just stared at him. Then Natsume looked towards Mikan. One thought was going through his head.

_Sorry Mikan. But this is for your own good. Nothing will be good if we stay together._

"Why should I tell you?" asked Natsume in a bored tone.

Then Akira smirked. "Because now I will have nothing holding me back to get Mikan to be mine," said Akira.

"Who is Ruka Nogi?" asked Ren all the sudden. Then the blonde raised his hand. "So you are him. Thanks for breaking Hotaru's heart that way I can have all for myself." He smirked. The two boys looked like they won a war.

**Natsume and Ruka's POV**

WHAT THE HELL DID THEY JUST SAY!

**Done, Done. So happy with myself. Review. I so knew that was coming. I had this idea at the end of the last chapter.**


	19. Kazu's truth

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Akira and Ren came. Wow I almost said Masato. Wrong fan fiction. I am so stupid sometimes. Anyway this is going to reveal something right away. So if you feel like it skip it. Just kidding. I think this part is the most important. **

**Normal POV**

SLAM!

Hands slammed onto a desk in the principals office. The principal was staring at a young crimson eyed guy. Also he was holding no emotion. But the young guy had lots of emotion in his eyes. Then there was a different boy who had blue eyes behind the crimson eyed one.

"Kazu I do not want to continue to do this," yelled the crimson eyed guy.

"Natsume, I am sorry but you can not go back on your word," said Kazu.

"I think I should be able to love anyone I want without having you people get in the way," hissed Natsume.

"I think so to. But this is for Mikan," said Kazu.

"How the hell is it for her? Are you just planning on making her cry for the rest of her life?" asked a very pissed Natsume.

"Just do what I told you to do, and your company won't be shut down," hissed Kazu.

"But I don't want to! I love Mikan! I do not want to hurt her!" yelled Natsume.

"To late. Now she will be with Akira. Just as I planned it," said Kazu.

"Listen! What happens if she doesn't want to be with him? We have feelings!" yelled Natsume.

"Which you destroyed," stated Kazu. Natsume was silent. He knew what he said was true. It wasn't his fault though. It was her uncles fault, that it happened. He hated himself for being a fool. Not seeing this coming. He just knew that if he didn't break their promise and destroy her heart, that Hyuuga Corp. would be taken away. He didn't know about anything else besides that.

"But I think its unfair," said the guy behind Natsume.

"Ruka, why do you think that?" asked Kazu.

"I just think, its not good to get in the way of love," said Ruka.

"Do you guys really believe in that crap," hissed Kazu.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Ruka.

"You guys are young. You may think you know what love is, but in the end love is just a joke," said Kazu.

"Then what about family?" asked Natsume.

"That is a different story. Have you ever noticed that the parents or anyone in your family has had past lovers? They say they loved you. Maybe all that is a joke," said Kazu. Natsume could feel anger go up inside of him.

"How the hell could you say that? Have you never experienced anything like love from a family!" yelled Natsume.

"I have not. I have been in this academy since I was young. The only time I truly ever felt part of the family is when my brother was around. He left me the night I meant him." said Kazu.

"What about Mikan and Persona! They are your family! Are you trying to say that they never showed love for you?" asked Natsume.

"They have. That is why I am making sure they will not get hurt," said Kazu.

"Have you ever thought that you are the one who are hurting them even more?" asked Natsume.

Kazu glared at Natsume. "Get out of my office." Natsume and Ruka stared at him and walked out of the office. Kazu just put his arms around his head. "I might be making a terrible mistake."

Outside from the office Natsume and Ruka just left the building.

"Ruka, I am sorry for getting you into this," said Natsume.

"It's okay. Even though you kind of ruined everything I had with Hotaru. I still love her. Maybe after all this is over I can still be with her. If she doesn't hate me that much," Ruka said.

"You didn't have to do this," said Natsume.

"I know but I couldn't let you just stay all alone," said Ruka.

Natsume just stopped, and you could see a tear coming down his face. "Ruka, I really do love, Mikan."

Ruka stared at him and patted his shoulder. "I know you do."

**Later that night in the gym. They had an all school meeting.**

The principal came onto the stage. Along with Mikan, Akira, Ren, Yama, Akito, and Hiroshima.

"Hello everyone! Now you guys all know the band Rimk. Well to tell you the truth they aren't a real band. The three guys were just here until the real band of Mikan's came. Akira and Ren are in the real band. It is called Drowning Hope. They have a manager but I don't know where she is. So anyway, the three guys are going back to America. Now Drowning Hope will sing one song for you guys," said Kazu.

Everyone in the audience just stared wide eyed at the stage. No one knew what to say. So they just stared until they started the song.

_Akira singing. _**Mikan singing. **_**Both singing.**_

**If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry**

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say what's your name, what you drikin,_

_I think I know what you're thinking._

_Baby what's your sign?_

_Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine._

_Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

_(1, 2, 3, come on!)_

**I'll never be the same **_(if we ever meet again)_

**Won't let you get away **_**(say if we ever meet again)**_

**This freefall **_(ahh), _**got me so **_(oh) _**kiss me all night**

_**Don't ever let me go.**_

**I'll never be the same **_(If we ever meet again)_

_Oohh, oohh say if we ever meet again_

**Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before. (Beforeee, yeah)**

**Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more.**

**Baby tell me what's your story, I ain't shy and don't you worry.**

**I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight.**

**Do you come her much? I gotta see your face some more.**

**Some more cause baby I,**

**I'll never be the same **_(if we ever meet again)_

**Won't let you get away **_**(say if we ever meet again)**_

**This freefall **_(ahh), _**got me so **_(oh) _**kiss me all night**

_**Don't ever let me go.**_

**I'll never be the same **_(If we ever meet again)_

**If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. **_(If we ever meet again)_

**If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away. **_(If we ever meet again)_

**If we ever, ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. **_(If we ever meet again)_

**If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away.**

**I'll never be the same **_(if we ever meet again)_

**Won't let you get away **_**(say if we ever meet again)**_

**This freefall **_(ahh), _**got me so **_(oh) _**kiss me all night**

_**Don't ever let me go.**_

**I'll never be the same **_(If we ever meet again)_

**I'll never be the same **_(if we ever meet again)_

**Won't let you get away **_**(say if we ever meet again)**_

**This freefall **_(ahh), _**got me so **_(oh) _**kiss me all night**

_**Don't ever let me go.**_

**I'll never be the same **_(If we ever meet again)_

They were done with the song. Everyone was surprise. They didn't know that Mikan could be that way. Through out the song Mikan and Akira were dancing with each other. Akira was even playing the guitar. It didn't even get in the way. It was like the guitar wasn't even there. They wanted to know how that was even possible. Also Mikan added her own kind of bad touch to how she was playing the song. It was just insane. But to Persona, who was watching from the door, felt like she was missing something. He just looked towards Kazu, and walked out of the gym. Kazu saw Persona looking at him and sighed. He got up and walked onto the stage.

"That was great! Of course everyone can't wait till the 3rd stage and hear you guys again. Before I forget, I should tell you about the 3rd stage. The genre is dance! So I hope everyone is okay with that!" said Kazu and went off the stage. He went to his office and locked it. "Persona did you need something?"

"Yeah, you made a big mistake," said Persona sitting in Kazu's chair.

"I know. I should have thought about this more," said Kazu.

"What is going to happen if _they _come and Mikan wants to be dead?" asked Persona.

"It will be on my shoulders," said Kazu.

"Kazu did you really think she would be happy? You know she loves Natsume, so why ruin her relationship?" asked Persona.

"I thought she would be happy," said Kazu.

Persona slammed his hands against the table. "Kazu you are just doing all this because you are hurt! The person who wants to kill this family was _your_ ex wife! You loved her! But she left you because of your best friend back in middle school!" yelled Persona.

"What is your point!" yelled Kazu.

"My point is to not mess up our lives cause you went into depression a long time ago!" yelled Persona.

"I am not messing up your lives! I am trying to make them better!" yelled Kazu.

"Well you suck at that," said a voice from the door. They both turned around. When they did they got wide eyed. There stood the girl against the door crying. Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan," said both Persona and Kazu.

**Done. Didn't take me that long. So tell me if it was good. Review!**


	20. Gone

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Persona and Kazu were talking. Then Mikan over heard them yelling. Then the rest just read the chapter.**

**Natsume's POV**

I went over to the Sakura Tree. I usually come to this tree. It reminds me of the time I had with Mikan. I wish she never left in the fist place. If she didn't maybe all this stuff wouldn't have happened. Now that Akira guy is next to Mikan. I should be the one next to her. Plus Ruka should still have Hotaru. I hate this! I wish I could go back in time. The other guys in the band probably won't believe me if I told them. It is worth a try. Lucky there is band practice right now. I got up from my spot and went to the band's practice room. Once I opened the door I saw Ruka. It looked like he could kill himself at any second. I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said.

"I am thinking about telling everyone what happened," I said. He stopped what he was doing at stared at me.

"Do you really think they will believe you?" he asked.

"Nope, but it is worth a try," I said. He nodded and went back to work. Then we practiced on the song we were going to do. "Well that is it for band practice, but before everyone leaves I want to tell you something," I really hope this works.

"What is it? Did you get some chick pregnant?" asked Koko. I got angry at that last sentence.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then what is it?" asked Kitsuneme.

"It is about something that has to deal with Mikan," I said.

"What are you just going back after her then break her heart again?" asked Mochiage.

"Guys! Listen to what he has to say!" yelled Ruka. I think he is in a bad mood.

"Anyway, after she left for America, her uncle called me down to his office. He asked me for a deal. I told him no at first. Then he said that if I don't agree then Hyuuga Corp. would be shut down," I said.

"What was the deal?" asked Yuu. Okay so far so good.

"The deal was to break the promise we made each other. Plus destroy her heart. Then that was all I got told until I went back to his office and yelled at him. He told me by doing all this she would end up with Akira. That she would be happy by all of this," I said. They stared at me for a minute. Next thing I knew they were on the ground laughing like crazy people. "Why are you laughing?"

"Really do you think her uncle would do all this?" asked Koko.

"Agreed, wouldn't her uncle just let her be happy the way she is?" asked Yuu.

"But he thinks she needs to be happier," I said. I can't believe this they are laughing at everything.

"Dude serious stop thinking that there is still something between you guys. You messed up," said Mochiage.

"I know! But it wasn't my fault that I had to agree to the deal!" I yelled. I fell to the floor. I could feel the tears coming down my face. I think I finally lost it. I really hate this. Why can't they see that I am being serious about all of this? I saw them looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ruka, he is being serious isn't he?" asked Yuu. Do they finally get it?

"Yeah, he really hates himself for all of this," said Ruka.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Maybe Tsubasa could help us out," said Koko.

"Yeah lets go and find him," said Mochiage. I just got up and whipped my face. Then I followed the other guys. While we were walking I saw Mikan and Akira walking together talking. It caused me to stop and stare at them. I love her. Then she just goes off with some other guy. I disserve this. I don't disserve Mikan anymore. She should just go with a different guy. I mean would she do this kind of deal just to protect her company? But what is she protecting it from? She has the top company of the world. They can't do anything to the company unless they suddenly out rank them.

"Tsubasa!" yelled Ruka. I looked up and saw Tsubasa with Misaki. I know they are dating. At least he has a girlfriend who's uncle won't betray her.

"Do you guys need anything?" asked Tsubasa. The other guys told Tsubasa the story about the deal.

"So we want to know what to do," said Yuu.

"How did I know he was going to do something like this? Plus Natsume how stupid can you get? Kazu can not shut your company down unless he has Mikan approve of it. So there is no way your company can get shut down," said Tsubasa. I looked at him wide eyes. I didn't know that! Hell I knew nothing about the company's. So he knew I would agree ether way! That twisted old man!

"I am going," I said. I turned around and ran away. I had to find Mikan.

**Kazu's office- Normal POV**

"Mikan," said both Persona and Kazu.

"Why did you do it?" asked Mikan between her sobs.

"To make sure you are not hurt," said Kazu.

"But I am hurt!" yelled Mikan.

"I told you Kazu! Don't get into her life," said Persona.

"I was trying to make it better!" yelled Kazu.

"That is what you tried with mom and she almost killed herself when she was 10!" yelled Mikan.

"But I don't want you to be the same as her," said Kazu.

"Mikan won't end up the same," said Persona.

"How do you know?" asked Kazu.

"Because I know all of her mistakes. I know what not to do in my life," said Mikan.

"Things can change," said Kazu.

"Yeah, you are right, bye," said Mikan. She walked out of the room.

"What do you think she will do?" asked Persona.

"I don't know," said Kazu.

**At the Sakura tree.**

Natsume was sitting down and was thinking about what to do with Mikan. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone running towards him. He looked up and saw Mikan. She was running and crying. He just looked at her, not knowing what to do. He kept on staring at her until she passed him. He was trying to decide whether to let her go or stop her. In the end he let her go. He thought he was doing this to help her. Oh how wrong he was. He never thought not stopping her would be the last time he saw her forever. He sat there at that tree. Thinking and hoping he made a right choice. He will regret everything.

**So what do you think about it? Tell you the truth I think I could do better. I mean I hate my writing. I actually am terrible at writing. I mean it. I am in a special class for writing cause I suck at it. Anyway Review!**


	21. 3rd Round

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Okay last time Mikan ran some place. Now lets see what happens.**

**Normal POV**

It was the next day in class. No one had saw Mikan at all. Not the teachers or her family. Natsume started to worry more. Hotaru was getting pretty pissed. Ruka was scared about how his friends were reacting. After a few minutes Narumi walked in and starred at the class. Then he turned and started the lesson. Everyone was wondering what was wrong with him. Then Yuu got up from his seat.

"N-Narumi is something wrong?" asked Yuu. Narumi stopped what he was doing. He turned around to face his class.

"Sorry I have just been distracted that's all," said Narumi. Yuu nodded and sat down. Which caused Hotaru to stand up this time.

"Do you know where Mikan is?" she asked. Everyone starred at her. Narumi looked outside the window for a minute.

"Mikan," was the only thing that left his lips for a minute. "I guess you could say she went some place to think things over."

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"She wanted to think some things over. She will be back next week during the 3rd round," said Narumi leaving the room. Everyone didn't know what to do this time. So they went their separate ways.

**Natsume's POV**

She went away. Maybe I should have stopped her. What was that going to do? Maybe her yelling at me? Maybe she would even say that she went to someone else. Maybe I can start over when she comes back. No, that will never be right. I can't redo what was already done. As much as I want to, what I did was in her memory. I cant even do anything. Is she just gonna be a memory? I can't let that happen!

**Hotaru's POV**

Why did she leave without me? Now I am stuck with all these annoying people. I could skip classes until the 3rd round. I like that plan. I will bring Anna and Nonoko with me so I have someone to talk to.

**Normal POV**

The week went by really fast. Natsume was making up his song and plans to get Mikan back with him. Hotaru locked herself, and Nonoko and Anna, up in her room. Everyone else just seemed sad. No one really knew what to do. Except to practice for the concert.

**The day of the 3****rd**** round.**

It was early that morning when a young brunette walked through the gates of the academy. Everyone was asleep. She liked it that way. It was silent all around her. Two boys were behind her. She didn't show any emotions. In the past week she was away she did some serious thinking. That changed her.

"Mikan we should go to your uncles," said the guy with blue hair. Mikan just nodded and started to walk towards her uncle's office. The blue and orange hair guys just looked at her. They were worried on how all of this changed her.

"Mikan please don't hurt anyone," said the orange hair person. Mikan turned around to face the two guys.

"Akira and Ren," started Mikan. "I can control my emotions so I won't hurt anyone." Then she turned and started to walk again.

"Then give us your gun," said Akira. Mikan stopped walking and turn to him.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because you would shoot them the first chance you got," said Ren.

"Yeah, so hand it over," ordered Akira.

"Fine," said Mikan. She pulled down her sock and grabbed the gun that was inside it. Then she put it on lock and handed it to Akira.

"Good, now we can go," said Akira.

**At Kazu's Office.**

Mikan just opened the door and walked in. When she did she saw Kazu and Persona talking.

"Hey, just saying I am here," said Mikan with a blank look.

"Where did you go?" asked Kazu. Who was very surprise. For one she was not showing any emotions like she used to. Then two she just disappeared then showed back up from someplace.

"Germany," stated Mikan.

"Why?" asked a very confused Persona.

"I wanted to go to Germany," said Mikan.

"So tonight?" asked Kazu.

"I will be playing, bye," said Mikan. She left the two very confused.

**At Mikan's dorm.**

Mikan was laying down on her bed. Akira and Ren were playing Die or Dead. **(I have no idea if that is even a real game) **

"So when will our manger be coming?" asked Ren.

"She said she will be here in a few minutes," said Mikan.

"Mikan, you do know you can drop the act around us," said Akira. Mikan got up and looked at Akira.

"Yeah, I know," said Mikan.

"Then drop it. You are scaring us," said Ren. Then everyone heard a knock on the door.

"Come in manger!" yelled Akira. Then someone came into the room. She was younger then them.

"How many times do I have to say to just call me Aoi!"

"Aoi don't mind them," said Mikan who smiled at her.

"Well anyway, we have to go," said Aoi.

"Why?" asked Ren.

"Because the 3rd round is starting right now," said Aoi. Then everyone just grabbed their things and left.

**At the 3****rd**** round.**

Everyone was just doing last minute things before it started. After everyone was sure they had everything ready the back door opened. Everyone dropped what they were doing. They stared at the people who were walking towards the sheet to tell the order of the bands.

"As I thought," said the brunette.

"That would be what, Mikan?" asked Akira. He was carrying his guitar case over his left shoulder.

"We are last," stated Mikan. Everyone was a little surprise. Usually she would at least smile at these things. But she had no emotion. Then they heard the principal talking.

"Okay well lets get this started. Remember everyone the genre is dance. So fell free to dance to any of the songs," he said and went back to his spot. Then all the bands started to play their songs. Then was the top 5 bands.

Number 5- Happy Bunny. Song **Dinosaur by Kesha**

Number 4 T.M.A. Song **I like it by Enrique Iglesias**

Number 3 NAH. Song **Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

Some of the people in the crowd was tired. But they were not tired anymore when Natsume came on stage. The girls went to the front getting all the guys out of their way. They were jumping up and down trying to get his attention. But he was even looking at them. Not a single glace. Just ignoring them all together. Then his song started

**Fire Burning by Sean Kingston**

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

(Fire Burning, fire burning)

What a gwaan!

Kingston, let's go, hey!

Red One, hey, hey

Shawty got that super thing

Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain

Got me soon as I walked through the door

My pocket started tickling

The way she drop it low, that thang

Got me wan' spend my money on her, her

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

(Fire burning, fire burning)

That body is a masterpiece

The order is one in every hundred years

But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home

Little mama game is about to change

She'll be on covers over the world

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

(Fire burning, fire burning)

She got that fire in the dance

That'll make them fellas run around, hey!

No exit from the dance floor

So them boys wan' more, hey!

She got that fire in the dance

That'll make them fellas run around

(Madam, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)

No exit from the dance floor

So them boys wan' more

(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madam, let's go, hey!)

She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake

Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away

Now take my red, black card and my jewelry

Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire

Somebody call 911!

Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa

I gotta cool her down

She wan' bring the roof to ground

On the dance floor, whoa

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor

That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 911!

He was done with the song. All the girls were screaming. Most of them were trying to crawl up to get to Natsume. The guards were trying to calm them down. Natsume ignored them all and went back stage. Mikan was right where you can get onto the stage.

"Did you like my song?" asked Natsume. He wanted a reason to talk to her. Or he needed a reason to talk with her.

"It was long," said Mikan. She had no emotion set upon her. She was just empty. Natsume noticed this right away.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsume.

"Why should you care?" asked Mikan.

"Well I don't care what you think you may know. But I still care about you," said Natsume.

"I already know about that deal you made with my uncle," said Mikan. Natsume got wide eyed. "Bye." Then Mikan went out on stage. When Akira and Ren were in their places she started to sing.

Mikan singing. **Akira singing **Both singing

**Energetic by BOA**

**Oh, Oh, oh…**

Report to the dance-dance-dance floor…

Report to the dance-dance-dance-dance-dance floor…

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

The floor is calling me, and I don't know what else to do.

The energy in here is fire, and the speakers, too

See the DJ hittin' that replay, do what he say, and turn me on

I'mma do a lot of talking with my feet, and the beat, I promise don't

Need no phone

Put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on

Report to the dance floor…

Put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on

Report to the dance floor…

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

Meet me in the club…

Meet me in the club…

Meet me in the club…

Meet me in the club…

**Oh, oh, oh…**

I feel like I'm up there abo-abo-above the clouds

Did you meet my speaker? Ain't he, ain't he, ain't he talkin' loud?

Gonna be-be-be-be-beat the floor, gonna be-be-be-be-beat the floor.

Gonna be-be-be-be-beat the floor, that's that, and I ain't gotta say no more.

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

Watch me do it with no hands, I can make you see some things that

You ain't never seen before baby.

I can do it all again, watch me do a move for yo that will just make

Your heart stop baby.

When you gonna meet me, come on and meet me, when you gonna

Make me, come on and meet me

Report to the dance floor

When you gonna meet me, come on and meet me, when you gonna

Make me, come on and meet me.

When you gonna meet me, come on and meet me.

Report to the dance floor.

Put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on

Report to the dance floor…

Put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on, put me on

Report to the dance floor…

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

**I'm feelin' so energetic**

**Don't think y'all will ever get it…**

The song ended. Everyone was cheering. Some were surprise again about her dance moves. It took the judges about 20 minutes to figure out who will move on. Then after that there was 35 more groups left.

**Outside at the Sakura tree.**

"Mikan I want to talk with you," said Natsume.

"What is it?" asked Mikan.

"Can we forget about all that stuff?" asked Natsume.

"No," stated Mikan.

"Why not?" asked Natsume.

"I gave your one chance and you wasted it," said Mikan.

"But this time its different," said Natsume.

"No its not," said Mikan.

"How?" asked Natsume.

"If I gave you more chances then what is left for me?" asked Mikan.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"We can't be friends anymore," said Mikan. Natsume was surprise.

"Why?" asked Natsume.

"Because we don't have a reason to even be talking with each other," said Mikan. She turned around and started to walk away.

"But, I love you isn't that a reason?" asked Natsume. Mikan stopped. She could feel tears coming down her face. She turned to face him, but whipped her face first.

"It isn't Natsume. It wouldn't even matter, because I hate you," she said and turned and left him standing there.

"I know that is a lie. But why does it hurt so much?" asked Natsume.

**So how did you like chapter? REVIEW! Oh and if anyone wants I cant think of anything for the other rounds. So if you feel like it could you come up with some genres! REVIEW!**


	22. Akira and Ren

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**I am so happy that I know how to use ~ I never knew that I had that. Sorry stupid a lot of the times.**

**Okay well I still need some ideas for the other rounds.**

**So last time Natsume went to talk to Mikan. Didn't end up good. Mikan said she hated him. Even though she don't. Actually there is a back story to that. So you will learn about that in this chapter. Oh and Natsume is feeling hurt.**

**Normal POV~ In Mikan's Room.**

"Why do you always lie to yourself?" asked Akira from the corner.

"Its just a deal," said Mikan, who was sitting on her bed.

"A deal that is hurting you," stated Akira.

"You should be happy about that," said Mikan.

"I am not happy, when the girl I love is not happy," said Akira.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" asked Mikan.

"Start over with everything," said Akira.

"Not happening," Mikan said.

"So you just want to live your life in pain?" asked Akira.

"I don't want to hurt any of them." said Mikan.

"They don't want you to get hurt," said Akira.

"It doesn't matter," said Mikan getting up from her bed and walk over to him.

"Why?" asked Akira.

Mikan smirked. "Next month I will have the company and we will be getting married."

**The next day in class**

Mikan and Akira were walking towards the classroom. When they got there they over heard some people talking.

"Guys what am I going to do?" asked a deep voice.

"Don't know really," said a different voice.

"Well I love her and don't want her to get hurt," said the first guy.

"What happens if you end up getting hurt?" asked a girl. Mikan realized it was Hotaru who said it.

'What is going on?' Mikan asked herself.

"If I ended up getting hurt I wouldn't care as long as she isn't," said the first voice. Then Mikan realized it was Natsume.

"Natsume we don't even know her anymore," said the second voice. Mikan thought it was Ruka.

'They still don't know anything' thought Mikan.

"She hasn't change," said Hotaru.

"How do you know?" asked Ruka.

"I am her best friend, I should know when she is faking and when she is not," said Hotaru.

"So she's faking everything?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah, you can tell," said Hotaru.

"So that explains the eyes," said Natsume.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing," then he got up and walked out the door almost bumping into Mikan. They looked at each other surprise. In the end Mikan ran down the hall.

"Well looks like she ran," stated Akira.

"Duh," said Natsume.

"You do know all she thinks about is you, right?" asked Akira. Natsume's eyes got wide. "I will give you till next month to get her back. After that Mikan and I are getting married."

"What?" Natsume hissed.

"Mikan and I are getting married next month, so you better hurry and win her back," said Akira before running down the hall after Mikan.

Natsume feel backwards and landed on the ground. "What the hell?" was all he could say. Ruka and Hotaru were staring at Natsume worried about him.

"Natsume it can't be that bad?" asked Ruka.

"How the hell can't it be? The girl I love is going to be married to that guy! I didn't even get a chance with Mikan because I am to stupid to know about the rules about the company!" yelled Natsume.

"Okay maybe it is bad," said Ruka.

"Well he is giving you a chance," stated Hotaru.

"What the hell is that going to do?" asked Natsume.

"Just use the 4th round and try to get her back," said Hotaru.

"We don't even know the genre," said Ruka.

"Fine we will wait and see what it is," said Hotaru.

"Why is this so messed up?" asked Natsume.

"Well it doesn't help that she is still being hunted I guess," said Ruka.

"Yeah were are they right now?" asked Hotaru.

"Wait," said Natsume.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird?" asked Natsume.

"What?" asked Ruka and Hotaru.

"That we haven't seen these people for a long time. Well ever since Akira and Ren came," said Natsume.

"Now since you mention it why am I hanging out with you people?" asked Hotaru.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ruka.

"Well I would like to hang out with my boyfriend," said Hotaru and she walked away.

"What the hell!" yelled Ruka.

"Know you know how I feel," said Natsume.

"Damn," said Ruka.

"Anyway don't you think that is weird?" asked Natsume.

"Something is defiantly off with all of this," said Ruka.

**Later that night**

"What the hell Akira/Ren," yelled Mikan and Hotaru.

"You knew this would happen sooner or later," stated Ren.

"I thought you said you guys loved us?" asked Mikan.

"What that lie?" asked Akira.

"We needed a reason to come in and try to kill you," said Ren.

"W-What?" asked Mikan.

"Why?" asked Hotaru. Both were crying and in a corner surrounded by Akira and Ren.

"You are our family's target." said Ren.

"So of course we have to get rid of you," said Akira. Then they started to take out their knives and stabbed them in the legs and arms. Then they got wooden chairs and started to hit them. Not that long later they were out cold. They had blood all over them. Bruises everywhere and a lot of cuts. Then they left the room, then the building where a plane was waiting for them. Then they left the country.

**That made no sense at all to me. How about you guys? I just typed the first thing that came into my head. REVIEW the bad story!**


	23. band

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Okay well the last story was not that good. And I know I don't update that much. Sorry I have been busy. I was going to do it this weekend but I was tired from work. So sorry.**

**Last time Akira and Ren bet Mikan and Hotaru up.**

**The next day in the classroom.**

Everyone was acting like it was a normal day. Natsume was sitting and reading a manga, Then Ruka was just writing things down. Everyone else was just talking with other people. No one even notice Mikan and Hotaru were gone. If someone did see them missing they just thought they were with Ren and Akira.

**By the room of Mikan's.**

Persona was outside of Mikan's room knocking on the door. "Mikan! Get up you are already late for school! Hurry up will you!" he was shouting. He heard footsteps from the back of him.

"So you can't get Mikan up ether?" asked Kazu. Persona just starred at Kazu before pulling out his credit card. "What are you doing?"

"The doors in the office don't have a second key. So I am going to have to pick the lock," said Persona.

"Really? When did you learn this?" asked Kazu.

"Around the time when I started to be late for classes and you decided to put locks on all the doors," said Persona. Kazu just starred at him, his mouth hung open. "Okay I got the lock." When Persona opened the door he stopped before he could even step foot in the room.

"What's wrong Persona?" asked Kazu. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes got wide. Hotaru was under Mikan. They were both covered with blood. Mikan's cuts looked worse then Hotaru's did.

"I-I think you better call the hospital," stuttered Persona.

"What did you grow a brain or did you read that off a piece of paper?" asked Kazu.

"Shut up and do it!" yelled Persona.

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell," said Kazu. He went down to his office and called the people. Persona was standing in the doorway until he heard the sirens and people coming in the room.

"Kazu what are we going to do?" asked Persona.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazu who had a fish in his hands.

Persona starred at him liked he was crazy. "Anyway, about the band thing."

"We will wait until we get information on how they are doing," said Kazu. Persona nodded and walked away.

**Some where in deep space. Or dark space. Or whatever you want to call it.**

There were two floating figures in a dark space thing. They could hear voices around them. They were not sure what they were saying. They were facing different ways. When they turned around they saw each other. Mikan saw Hotaru. Hotaru saw Mikan.

"What happened?" asked Mikan.

"I don't know, we were just in a room with Ren and Akira," said Hotaru. They started to remember the past events.

"So then where are we?" asked Mikan.

"Baka, if I knew that we wouldn't be here," said Hotaru.

"I wonder what they want," said Mikan.

"Do you know what they are saying?" asked Hotaru.

"No I don't," said Mikan.

"Different," said Hotaru. Just then there was a light.

"Look! It's a picture," said Mikan.

"Dude, you are singing and it is my band," said Hotaru.

"What do you think it means?" asked Mikan. Then the picture started to become one.

"I think it wants us to join each other," said Hotaru.

"Do you see anything wrong with that?" asked Mikan.

"Nope, you are in my band," stated Hotaru. Then the image flashed again. This time they saw Ruka and Natsume. They were both stressed out.

"What is this?" asked Mikan.

"Well it is a stressed out Hyuuga and Ruka," stated Hotaru.

"Thanks for stating that," said Mikan rolling her eyes.

"Anyway what does this have to do with anything?" asked Hotaru. Then it started to play a video.

**Video.**

"Natsume I don't think you can do anymore," said Ruka.

"Bull! I can find out how to get her back. Even if I do end up hurt in the first place," said Natsume.

"So you want to die just to get her back?" asked Ruka.

"Don't you?" asked Natsume.

"Meaning?" asked Ruka.

"Hotaru. Don't you want her back?" asked Natsume.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do," said Ruka.

"Then why are you not trying?" asked Natsume.

"I want her happy. Yes, I do love her. But sometimes you got to let the things you love go. Especially if she is happy," said Ruka.

"So what, do you want me to let Mikan go?" asked Natsume.

"What I am saying is, if she is happy and if you really do love her. Then why ruin everything she has and make her broken like you did already?" asked Ruka.

"Maybe I should let her go. I don't want her to be broken again," said Natsume.

**End Video**

At the end of the video both girls were starting to cry.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know," said Mikan.

"Maybe we should give them another chance," said Hotaru.

"I am right with you," said Mikan. Then there was a different light and they were knocked out.

**At the hospital.**

"Persona and Kazu," said Subaru.

"How are they doing?" asked Kazu.

"Well Mikan had the worst injuries. She had several pieces of wood all over her body. The places that they were stabbed were not that bad. No vital spots. So it shouldn't affect their walking or arm movements. Then Hotaru was not that bad. It would seem Mikan was coving her when they were getting hit," said Subaru.

"At least it was not that bad," said Persona. Kazu hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," said Kazu. Then there was a beep coming from Subaru's pocket. He took out a pager and looked at it.

"Mikan and Hotaru are both awake if you would like to see them," said Subaru. He turned and walked down the hallway to their room.

**Mikan and Hotaru's Room**

They entered the room and saw the two looking at a piece of paper and Mikan had a pen in her hand.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Persona. The girls looked up to see who was in the room. Then they looked back at each other and nodded.

"We decided that we are going to be one band," said Mikan. All three of them got wide eyed.

"You guys looked like you just saw a ghost," stated Hotaru.

"W-What about Anna and Nonoko?" asked Kazu.

"What about the band name?" asked Persona.

"Would you get those two and we are looking at that right now," said Mikan. All three nodded and left the room. After a few minutes Nonoko and Anna entered the room.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Anna. The girls nodded at her.

"Now what do you guys need?" asked Nonoko.

"We are making a new band," stated Hotaru.

"What?" asked the two other girls

"Mikan is joining our band," said Hotaru.

"Oh," said the other girls.

"Yeah wanna help make a name?" asked Mikan.

"Sure," they both said.

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be the 4th**** round and introducing the new band. Then how Natsume and Ruka comes back.**

**THE CONTEST.**

**The band name I am letting you guys choose. I got names picked out. Just tell me what you think it should be. Then which ever has the most it will be. So here are the names.**

**Red Wolves**

**Drowning Tears**

**Black Eagles**

**Falling Darkness**

**Dark Flowers **

**Night Fire**

**The Fire Heart**

**Night Girls**

**Fire Girls**

**~Just tell me which one you would like Okay.**


	24. 4th round

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Well the new band name has been decided. So in the story you will know which name it was. It was well how I expected it to be. So I just wanted to make sure.**

**Last time Mikan and Hotaru decided to become just one band. Then they got Anna and Nonoko to discus the band name. **

**I just released something. I NEVER EVEN SAID THE GENRE OF THE STAGE! Wow I am so stupid. Anyway lets just say its feelings so I don't have to actually think about it.**

**Normal POV the next day at the hospital… The new band is talking.**

"So that is going to be are new name?" asked Anna. She was sitting by the window looking outside.

"Yup, looks like it," said Mikan. Looking at the piece of paper.

"Sweet, now we need a song for the next stage," said Nonoko. She was sitting by Anna.

"Does anyone even know the genre?" asked Hotaru. She was laying besides Mikan.

"Wasn't it something to do with feelings?" asked Anna.

"Honestly I have no idea," stated Hotaru. Then Persona stepped into the room. He actually have good timing most of the time.

"What are you girls doing?" asked Persona. He just stood in the doorway. Acting if he step in the door he will die.

"What is the genre to the next stage?" asked all the girls at the same time. Persona just starred at them.

"Right, it was about feelings," said Persona. After he was done spacing out.

"Okay thanks, and get out of the room," said Mikan pointing at Persona. Persona turned around and left.

"Why did you do that?" asked Anna and Nonoko. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other before looking back at them.

"We want to tell you about something," said Hotaru.

"No, we would have never guessed that," said Anna sarcastically.

"Anyway, we were thinking about giving Natsume and Ruka another try," said Mikan. Anna and Nonoko were really quit. Then in another second.

"WHAT!" they both yelled. Mikan and Hotaru covered their ears. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Could you not yell?" asked Hotaru. Mikan nodded in agreement. Anna and Nonoko went to the floor and just starred wide eyed at each other.

"So before you do something crazy, what do you think?" asked Mikan. Anna and Nonoko got up from the ground and face the two girls.

"What can we do to help?" asked both at the same time. Mikan and Hotaru looked at them like they were crazy. Only because they were crazy.

"Can't we just use the 4th stage?" asked Mikan.

"We could do that," said Anna.

"Yeah lets make a song!" yelled Nonoko. So they got busy making a song.

**With the guys.**

"I wonder what was with Anna and Nonoko today?" asked Koko.

"I don't know they looked like they found out something no one even knew," said Yuu.

"They probably did," said Mochiage.

"They can't keep a secret," stated Yuu. Koko nodded in agreement.

"Who cares about that," said the one and only Natsume. He was laying on his bed trying to sleep.

"But don't you think they are up to something?" asked Ruka. He was just in the kitchen trying to find a snack.

"Maybe we will figure out during the 4th stage," said Koko.

"That reminds me we better make a new song," said Mochiage. Natsume sat up to look around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruka coming back into the room with a bag of chips.

"Ruka lets make a song saying our feelings towards them," said Natsume. Koko laughed knowing what they were talking about. Mochiage just grabbed a chip. Yuu turned really red.

"I like that idea. Maybe we can get to them this time," said Ruka.

"Just a minute! Did Ruka say something without getting embarrassed?" asked Koko. Then he started to laugh again.

"Lets just make the song," said Ruka. Everyone nodded and they started to write.

**The day of the 4****th**** round… in the office.**

"So how do you guys want to do this?" asked Kazu.

"Just skip the old band and go to the next and then call out our new name, but explain before," said Mikan. The others nodded.

"Okay I got it well get ready because it will be starting in about 2 hours," said Kazu. The girls nodded and went back to Mikan's room.

"So what should we like wear?" asked Anna. Mikan smirked.

"I don't like it when she smirks like that," said Nonoko.

"What is your plan?" asked Hotaru.

"Okay we all wear black cloaks. Then we start singing and we take it off and we have like the colors of like red, blue, and black," said Mikan.

"Not a bad idea," said Hotaru.

"But no one would know who we are until we take the cloaks off," said Anna.

"I think that is the point," said Nonoko.

"Oh then I think it is a great plan," said Anna. Nonoko hit her head. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," said Hotaru.

"Well lets get ready," said Mikan.

**An hour later.**

They were dressed and grabbed the cloaks and went through the song. Under the cloaks they were dressed nice. Well here is how they were.

Mikan was wearing a skirt that was black. Her belt was red and had strings down the side of it. She was wearing a blue tank top. She had a black jacket. She had a lot of necklaces and bracelets. She had black boots.

Hotaru was wearing a blue skirt. Then her belt was red. It was going side ways. Then she had a black tank top on. She had a dark blue jacket on over it. Then she had some bracelets. Then black boots.

Anna was wearing a red skirt. Then also a blue belt. With a black tank top. She had a red jacket over it. Had tons of necklaces. Then black boots.

Nonoko was wearing a light red skirt. Her belt was black. Her tank top was light blue. She had some bracelets on. With black boots.

**Time of the contest**

Our new group was watching everyone from the shadows. Making sure no one had saw them. Which they didn't see them.

"Hello everyone!" yelled Kazu. "We will start with today's performances. But our last band we will have a surprise." He left the stage and they contest started. After a few hours we came down to the last **Four** bands.

Number four- Happy Bunny. Song **The Gummy Bear Song** (Which scared everyone but yet they still made it to the next round. With that I have no idea.)

Number three- T.M.A. Song. **Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**

Everyone was wondering what happened to NAH. No one has seen them at all. So they were really confused.

Then number two, which was Crimson Death. When they came out all the girls tried to get to Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes and started to sing.

_Natsume singing _Ruka Singing

**Do You Remember by Jay Sean**

_I've been thinking about you_

_And how we used to be then_

_Back when we didn't have to live we could start again_

There's nothing left to say

Don't waste another day

Just you and me tonight

Everything will be okay

If it's alright with you then it's alright with me

Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _

_So long since you've been missing_

_It's good to see you again_

_How you how you doing_

_And how about we don't let this happen again_

There's nothing left to say

Don't waste another day

Just you and me tonight

Everything will be okay

It it's alright with you then it's alright with me

Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _

Yo, hey girl, yo

_Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun_

_When I was still your number one_

_Well, it might seem far-fetched, baby girl_

_But it can be done_

I've got this feeling, fire blazing

And it's hit just like the sun

Know you feel it too, my girl

Just free it up, may the good vibes run

_Girl, take a sip of the Champagne_

_Take a lil trip down my lane, my girl_

_While you know every night you'll feel alright_

_Look I tell you this girl out of my world_

Don't change, I'mma rearrange, my girl

I'mma tell you straight, this out of my world

How many years do you want come kiss?

This I know you miss this, that's what I heard

_That's what I heard, that's what I heard, word, girl_

There's nothing left to say

Don't waste another day

Just you and me tonight

Everything will be okay

_If it's alright with you_

_Then its alright with me_

_Baby, let's take this time_

_Let's make new memories_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _(Bring it back!)

_Let's bring it back _

Once they were done the audience was surprise. For one about the song meaning I guess. The next was that both the guys had started to have tears go down their face. Mostly everyone knew who they were talking about. The people who didn't were really confused. The band walked off the stage and Kazu went on. The guys paid attention. For one they didn't know where NAH was so they wanted to know. Then also about whatever the band name was that only lasted a few weeks.

"Well then that was interesting. So to our last performance. Now I got something to say. You guys might be confused since we didn't have NAH up to play. Well we got a new band. NAH dropped out and so did whatever that band was. So there is a new band to play… WELCOME FALLING DARKNESS!" said Kazu. He ran off the stage and four people came on the stage with black cloaks. They all went to their instrument. Everyone in the audience were confused for life. Then they started to sing.

Hotaru singing _Mikan singing_

**Selena Gomez A year Without rain**

Oooooooohh

_Oooooooohh_

**Then the cloaks went off.**

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wondering the desert

For a thousand days _(oh huh)_

Don't know if it's a mirage

But I always see your face, baby

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh Woooaaahh_

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind _(it's in my mind)_

Can't you hear me calling

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me _

_Ohhhh baby_

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love _(love)_

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side _(side)_

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, whoa_

_It's a world _

_No wonder _

_With you in my life_

_So hurry baby, Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love _(love)_

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side _(side)_

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

Ooohh, Ooooooouuhh

Everyone was surprise. For one they were confused why Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were in a band. And they wanted to know how this even happened. But some people who had good eyes noticed all of the marks on Hotaru and Mikan. Two of those people were Natsume and Ruka. They both looked at each other and nodded. Well you know who made it to the next round.

**Later that night in Mikan's room**

"So do you think they get it?" asked Mikan. She was laying down on her bed.

"Don't know," said Hotaru. She was sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a voice. Both girls looked towards the window, since that is were the voice came from. In front of the window were Natsume and Ruka.

"Why did you break into my room?" asked Mikan.

"We want to know what happened," said Ruka.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hotaru.

"Don't be stupid we saw those marks," said Natsume.

"Fine we got them from Akira and Ren," said Mikan. Natsume walked over to Mikan and sat were she was laying.

"Why?" asked Ruka. He went and sat over by Hotaru.

"Because it was their job," said Mikan.

"What?" asked Natsume. He was getting pissed by the second. You could tell by his voice.

"Akira and Ren were part of the people who were after Mikan," said Hotaru.

"Then they just ran off after that," said Mikan.

"Well that would explain the song," said Natsume covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Do you think we actually miss them?" asked Hotaru. Mikan looked towards Hotaru and looked back at Natsume.

"Why else would you make the song?" asked Natsume. " I know you wouldn't make the song for us."

"Natsume are you stupid or-" Hotaru got cut off by Mikan.

"Shut up Hotaru if he wants to think about it that way then fine," said Mikan. She went over to the window and hoped out onto the ground.

"You are an idiot Natsume!" yelled Hotaru.

"Why just because its true?" asked Natsume.

"No! That song was for you guys," Hotaru yelled and she went out the window to Mikan.

"We messed up again, didn't we?" asked Ruka.

"We need to find them," said Natsume. They got up and went all over the campus. But, one thing was wrong they couldn't find them anywhere.

**With Mikan and Hotaru.**

There was a sound of gun shots. Then people yelling at each other. The next thing you knew you could hear a plane take off. On the plane were two bodies. They were tied up and had blind folds on. They were both knocked out. The people were playing cards. Until they reached were they needed to be.

**I am sorry for the really late update. I have been working. Then my friends needed me. So I hope you review.**

**I am adding a crossover and I had a contest on my other story. And Shugo Chara won! So yeah.**

**REVIEW~!**


	25. part of the story

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**I AM SO BORED~ I HAVE NO IDEA~**

**Okay so last time Mikan and Hotaru got kidnapped. Or did they? Or was it their plan? Or was it a GUMMY BEAR! OH MY GOSH I THINK IT WAS A GUMMY BEAR! THE GUMMY BEAR IS EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL! HE WILL KILL YOU!**

**IN America**

The plane had stop in California. Five people got off the plane. The people were Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Kazu. They made their way to the street where a limo was waiting. They went into the limo and went on their way.

**Record Studio**

They walked into a huge building. When they stepped into the building they saw someone they all knew well. Aoi Hyuuga.

"Finally, you guys are here," said Aoi.

"Sorry we had to deal with the 4th round," said Mikan. The other part of her band just nodded.

"Right, forgot all about that," said Aoi.

"Sure you did," said Hotaru.

"I did!" yelled Aoi.

"Sure," said Nonoko and Anna.

"Guys!" yelled Aoi.

"Hello," said a guy behind Aoi. He had grayish hair. Looked like he was in his mid forties.

"Who are you?" asked Kazu.

"I am Kissimoto," said the guy. He bowed at them and they bowed back. "I heard you needed to record a album?"

"Yeah, that is why we are here," said Mikan.

"May I ask why?" asked Kissimoto.

"We have been a band for years and also my mother's last wish was to make one album," said Mikan.

"What made you come and start now?" asked Kissimoto.

"We needed everything to get set up to get over here," said Mikan.

Kissimoto smiled. "Okay, lets get started." They all walked towards the recording room.

**Back in Japan**

It was class time and no one has seen the new band. Natsume and Ruka are really tired from looking for them all night. Natsume was trying to sleep on his desk. Ruka was resting his head on his hand, trying to sleep. Everyone was looking at them like they were from a different world. Then a few minutes later Narumi came **walking **inside the classroom.

"Hello, class should we start the lesson?" asked Narumi. Everyone looked at him. It was about halfway through the class period before someone finally went insane.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sumire. Everyone looked over at her.

"I thought I wasn't going to have to say anything," said Narumi. "Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko have been kidnapped." Everyone looked at him. All the guys got up and left the room.

**Natsume's room.**

"What do you think happened?" asked Koko. When they left they went to get Tsubasa.

"I wonder if they started that?" asked Tsubasa, to himself. Almost everyone looked at him. After a few seconds they heard snoring. They looked towards where it was coming from. They saw Ruka and Natsume fast asleep, on Natsume's bed.

"We should talk about this later," said Mochiage. The others nodded and walked out of the room.

**Tsubasa Room.**

"Damn it!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Don't worry I am sure they are okay," said Misaki.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Calm down, and breath," said Misaki.

"How could I be calm when Mikan could be in danger!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Would you take a chill pill?" asked Misaki. Tsubasa stopped yelling and looked at her. "Mikan already told me what happened."

"How?" asked Tsubasa.

"If you would notice I have been on the phone with her for an hour," said Misaki. Tsubasa took the phone away from her.

"Mikan!"

"_What do you want?"_

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"_I am doing the promise."_

"Then what is with all the kidnapping crap?"

"_A story that actually gives me a reason to be gone."_

"Whatever." Then Tsubasa pressed the end button.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?" asked Misaki.

"I don't want you to talk to her! If I find out that you even have contact her, then we are over!" yelled Tsubasa. Then he left his room. Misaki just sat on his bed.

**Back in America.**

"Thanks for your time lady's," said Mr. Kissimoto.

"No, thank you, now I can finally take over the company," said Mikan.

"I hope everything goes as plan," said Mr. Kissimoto.

"Thank you," said Kazu. The others left and Kazu stayed to talk with Mr. Kissimoto.

"She has grown so much," said Mr. Kissimoto.

"Yeah, I wish I could pull back time," said Kazu.

"That reminds me, how is everything going with the killing?" asked Mr. Kissimoto.

"Our ex wives are on their move," said Kazu.

"Have you told Mikan of anything?" asked Mr. Kissimoto.

"No, not yet," said Kazu.

"You should before it is to late," said Mr. Kissimoto.

"Yes, I know," said Kazu.

"Hey, boys," said two female voices. The guys looked towards the voices. There eyes shot straight open.

"Maria," said Kazu.

"Sarah," said Mr. Kissimoto.

**REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~**

**I AM NOT A GUMMY BEAR~ YOU ARE A GUMMY BEAR~ NO THAT GUY IN THE PANDA SUIT IS A GUMMY BEAR~ HE WILL KILL YOU~**

**Haha. I don't know. So tell me what you think about this~**


	26. leaving again

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time you heard the names of Maria and Sarah. NO! You will not get to meet them again until a few chapters later. Or whenever, just don't worry about it.**

**Normal POV**

_Skipping everything that happened in America. If I told you about what happened then everything will be ruined. You guys would know what will happen in later chapters. Nothing would be a surprise. So please understand._

**One and a half months later.**

Classes were boring as always. The band Crimson Death always kept to their selves. No one would go near them. The reason was not because they would get a chair thrown at them. It was because they knew that everyone was depressed about the girls leaving. No one knew when they would be back. But they had a feeling when they did something would be different. Then Narumi came into the classroom.

"U-Um, everyone we got some people re-entering," said Narumi. Everyone looked up at him. "Girls come in." Then everyone knew who he was talking about. Which got everyone really happy. When the door started to open almost everyone was out of their seats. Then four girls came walking in. When they stopped in front of the class, no one knew what to say, "Say your names."

"Mikan Sakura." She was wearing black skinny jeans. Then a red tank top, which hugged her really good. Then she had about ten necklaces. Most of them were lockets. Then she had red skater shoes. Then she had an emotionless facade.

"Hotaru Imai." She was wearing the same as Mikan, but the colors are switched up. She also had an emotionless façade.

"Nonoko Ogasawara." She was wearing the same, but pants were blue and her shirt was pink. She was wearing just a calm façade.

"Anna Umenomiya." Wearing the same as Nonoko but colors are switched. Also wearing a calm façade.

"T-Thanks girls," said Narumi. Then he got glares from all four girls. "You can sit wherever you want, while I runaway." Then he got out of the classroom as fast as anyone has ever seen.

"I-D-I-O-T," spelled out Mikan. The girls nodded their heads. Then the door banged open. There stood a panting Tsubasa.

"I think someone is here to yell at you," said Anna.

"Duh, now Tsubasa what do you want?" asked Mikan.

Tsubasa stood there for a second, before. "MIKAN ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

"Sure, we can go with that," said Mikan.

"B-But, WHY ARE YOU NOT ARGUING?" asked Tsubasa.

"There is no point," said Mikan.

"What happened?" asked Tsubasa. Mikan looked at him.

"Mikan," said Persona coming up behind Tsubasa.

"Yeah?" asked Mikan.

"It's time for you guys to get ready to perform," said Persona. Then he walked away.

"C'mon girls," said Mikan. Then she went past Tsubasa, pushing him out of the way. Then the room was silent, until the bell rung and it was time for lunch.

**Lunch**

Everyone was sitting down and eating their food when Kazu came on the stage. They have a stage now okay!

"Hey everyone! I asked if Falling Darkness could sing. They say they got about 30 new songs. They want to sing about two songs," said Kazu. Everyone clapped and the girls came on stage. All four girls were standing in front of the stage.

They had what they were wearing on this morning on, but instead of skinny jeans were skirts.

Then Persona, Kazu, and a couple of the body guards went to play the instruments. Which made everyone confused.

"Okay," said Mikan. "We are going to sing one of our famous songs. Which requires us dancing. So just shut up and pay attention." Everyone was kind of surprise about her tone in voice. So the girls turned their backs towards everyone. Then the song started.

_All of them are singing._

**Caramel Dance- by Caramell**

Women are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how.

Come and try,

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

They have heard,This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing.

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

Dance to the best

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

Dance to the best

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

Everyone was surprise. Because they usually never sing that type of song. It was kind of to peppy for them. With the group of guys thought something was weird.

"Anyway," said Mikan. "This last song, I would hope that everyone gets this." Everyone in the room was confused. The people who were behind the instruments got up and left the stage. Persona grabbed a mike. Then the other girls, besides Mikan, went to take their places with their instruments. "Here goes nothing."

Mikan singing _guy singind_

**Gotta Go My Own Way- by Vanessa Hudgens**

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us

Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay.

**Natsume got what she meant right away. He got up from his seat and was staring right at her. She was staring right back at him. While the other guys were kind of confused. So was the rest of the room.**

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

And I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to gray

And it's just too hard to watch it all

Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today

'Cause I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

**Natsume's eyes got wide by the second. He could help it and he started to run to the stage. Persona blocked his way.**

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

**Natsume managed to get past Persona. When he did Persona grabbed his arm.**

"**You need this," said Persona. He handed him the mike. Natsume nodded at him and ran on the stage.**

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through? What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to crush you_

**Mikan was surprise about what happened. She looked over to Persona. All he did was smirk and turned to shrug. She sighed and continued.**

And what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

So, I've got to move on and be who I am

_(Why do you have to go?)_

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

_(I'm trying to understand)_

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now

_(I want you stay)_

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

_(What about us?)_

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

_(I'm trying to understand)_

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

After the song was over Natsume dropped is mike and ran over to Mikan, hugging her.

"I won't let you go," whispered Natsume. Mikan dropped her mike and held he sleeves.

"I have to," whispered Mikan. Natsume was crying. Which surprised everyone.

"No, please," begged Natsume. He tightened his grip on Mikan.

"Sorry, I have to leave," said Mikan. She got out of his grip, which was really hard to do. Natsume fell to the ground. He was still crying.

"W-Why?" asked Natsume.

"Because, I love you to much to hurt you," said Mikan. Natsume's eyes got wide and he looked at her.

"I-I," started Natsume, but got cut off by Mikan.

"No, don't say it, it will make it harder," said Mikan. She was also crying now. Everyone else was just watching them feeling really sad.

"B-But," said Natsume.

"Bye Natsume, maybe we will see each other again," said Mikan. She walked off the stage and out the door. Then her band and family followed her. Natsume got up to and went to his room. He locked himself up and cried.

**Mikan POV**

Sorry, Natsume. I really love you, but I have to do this. Then maybe we can be together. That is only if you didn't end up with someone else.

**Natsume's POV**

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did this happen. I can't believe this. I will meet her again! I don't care how or when! I will track her down. If I have to I will tie her up and bring her back. I love her! It will stay that way till the end of time!

**Okay that's done. But seriously I thought I was going to cry on the last song. I hate the movie it came from. But I put it in this story and I almost cried! Wow!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. 5 years

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**So been awhile. I blame work…**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE END! Just saying…**

**Last time Mikan went away with the group…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**After one year.**

The guys have been trying to track down their girls. They have had no success. They disappeared. They didn't know what to do anymore. So they tried to move on. While trying to, they turned really evil to everyone.

Today the gang was walking on the streets. They just went to go see a movie. They weren't talking just looking at the ground. Then Koko looked up because, he heard a lot of screaming. He looked over to where it was coming from, and his eyes got wide.

"G-Guys," whispered Koko. Everyone looked at him. Koko pointed to a poster. They looked towards it and everyone stopped. The poster had 'Falling Darkness' on it.

"So after a year they come out?" asked Kitsuneme. Everyone glared at him. Then they noticed all the sold out signs and ads. Everything was 'Falling Darkness' They didn't know what to say. They go back to their dorm and researches 'Falling Darkness' All they could find was the songs they mad. They listened to a couple and decided one thing. They had changed.

* * *

**Second Year.**

It was a bright and sunny day. The guys were walking around Central Town. They just went to town to look for a movie for tonight. They were walking back to the bus stop when they heard people yelling. The decided to go and check what was going on. They walked over and saw a big poster. It had falling darkness as the main picture. On the top had the words **World Tour. **All of the guys looked at each other and walked away.

**In Natsume's room.**

*Guys, I got the site,* said Ruka. All of the guys went around where Ruka was at.

**Who- Falling Darkness.**

**What- World Tour.**

**Where- Places are listened below.**

**How long- 2 years.**

**More information.**

**The band Falling Darkness has been planning this event for months. They finally got it approved when they sang their 50****th**** concert.**

Ruka scrolled down to the lists of the places that they were going. They found Japan on the very bottom of the list. They clicked on 'tickets'. They got tickets for all of them to go. Then they waited for the tickets to arrive.

* * *

**3****rd**** Year **

Natsume and the gang have been trying to get through graduation. Yes, they are graduating this year. They kept to themselves though. They showed up for the beginning and them disappeared. They found an apartment they could stay at. They all started on their own dreams. Even though they got a whole room for the girls that left them. Creepy. They would go in there every night so they don't forget them.

The girls are going around on their world tour. For them the same thing happens everyday. They wake up and get ready for the concert. Sign autographs. Do the concert. Sign more autographs. Then go to a different country. It was getting more boring by the day.

* * *

**4****th**** Year.**

The band had just got off of an airplane. They were now in Japan. They haven't seen this place in so long. All their memory's came rushing back. Nothing has changed from their looks. Only one thing. They wear black all the time.

"Mikan, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Hotaru. Mikan looked over at the girl. *What if they are looking for us?"

"Persona," said Mikan. A tall guy came over from a car.

"Yes?" asked Persona.

"You know what to do," said Mikan. She walked into a tall building. The rest of the band followed her. Persona went to one of the gates.

**The Concert.**

The stadium was filled. You could barley hear anything but screaming. The guys were in the front row. They were making a plan when the band came on the stage. The members started to play their music. So the guys put their plan in action. That is when Persona came around and 'accidentally' knock into them. He walked away. That is when the band stopped and disappeared into the cloud of smoke. All you could hear from the guys were them swearing.

* * *

**5****th**** Year.**

A group of girls got off a plane that had landed in an airport in Japan.

"I got something for you," said Mikan. She handed each one a piece of paper.

"What is this?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan smiled a sad smile. "I took you away from the guys you loved. I tracked down each of them and wrote where they were staying on that paper."

"What about you?" asked Anna.

"I don't deserve anything," said Mikan. She walked away from the group. She smiled at them and got into a black car. The girls went into their own cars and drove off.

* * *

**So. **

**Been awhile. **

**Kind of awkward.**

**Um.**

**Don't kill me.**

**Please.**

**Oh. Right. **

**I will be working a lot. So I will try my hardest! It won't be like last time!**


	28. AN

**I'm sorry everyone this is not a chapter. I am holding all my stories for a couple months.**

**I had a call from a publishing place. I have to finish my book in two months.**

**Yay! I am so happy I got a call back!**

**Sorry for this everyone.**

**I will try to update once in awhile.**

**Otherwise I will be writing my book.**

**Sorry once again.**


	29. Finally together

**I know I am late on this story, and I am sorry. Anyway I want to answer to one of my comments. Here is the comment from the person that sent it to me.**

**1.) "I don't think I want to continue this story! It's is so stupid **

**You really should take down this story! Everything is so complicated! Actually**

**you should just not continue writing fanfic anymore! YOU SUCK AT WRITTING!**

**DON'T CONTINUE!"**

**2.) "Don't listen to the other reviews that you got. You know why**

**it's because your fans are just a bunch a fan girls that wish they are Mikan**

**and are just a bunch of losers like you!"**

***sigh* Okay for one if you don't like my story then try NOT reading the story. This review was already around the 24****th**** chapter. I think if you don't like the story you would stop. Also I know I suck at writing. It is called brain damage! You know people have that. I have to relearn everything that I have learned. Also please don't call my fans stupid. I think if you have time to write this kind of thing you are just beyond stupid and don't have a life. I will not put the story down, because I get to learn from my past mistakes. I don't really care if you don't want me to write fanfic. Not every spoiled brat gets their way on what they think should happen. Again, don't bring my fans into this. Thank you. One more thing spell writing right. Also try using commas in your sentences.**

* * *

**Sumire and Yuu**

Sumire entered a university and was looking around. She was wandering around for a few minutes before she heard her name being called. When she turned around she came face to face with a blonde guy wearing a tux.

"Y-Yuu?" asked Sumire, confused. The guy looked down at her before smiling.

"Sumire! I knew it was you!" Yuu said happily.

"H-How? We haven't seen each other in years!" a confused Sumire said.

"We have been following the band," Yuu said.

"So, stalking?" asked Sumire.

"I think that was more of Natsume's department," laughed Yuu.

"Hmm… What is Natsume doing now?" asked Sumire.

"Still not over him?" asked Yuu.

"That's not it… Mikan isn't going to look for him… We want them back together," Sumire said, looking down.

"Okay! We should go visit him! I will call the rest," said Yuu bringing his cell phone out.

* * *

**Anna and Koko**

Anna walked into a large joke shop and started to look around. After a while of looking around she bumped into someone.

"Anna?" asked the guy looking down at her. She looked up and went wide eyed.

"Koko!" she yelled and hugged him.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Koko, clearly surprised.

"We just got back from being in the band," smiled Anna.

"So, you're back in Japan for good?" asked Koko.

"Yup!" Anna gave him a big smile. Koko smiled back and hugged her. "Um, I got a question."

"What is it?" asked Koko, releasing the hug.

"I-I was wondering… Do you know where Natsume is?" asked Anna.

"What? Do you have a thing for him?" asked Koko, looking confused.

"No, it's just that Mikan won't look for him, and we want them back together," explained Anna.

"Ah! If that is the case we can-" Koko got cut off from his phone ringing. The person who was calling was Yuu.

* * *

**Nonoko and Mochiage**

"Mochiage!" yelled Nonoko, running around in a mall. She finally found him after about half an hour.

"Uh… Nonoko?" asked Mochiage slowly.

"Yup! Long time no see!" smiled Nonoko.

Mochiage blinked a few times. "Nonoko!" He hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Alright! Before I forget we are getting Natsume and Mikan back together!" yelled Nonoko, jumping up and down.

"Uh… What?" asked Mochiage, clearly looking confused.

"Mikan isn't looking for Natsume and everyone wants them together!" Nonoko explained and Mochiage's phone rang.

* * *

**An Hour later** **at a coffee shop**

"This brings back so many memories," squealed Sumire. Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"Anyway, we should get going. Natsume should be getting off work soon," Yuu said, getting up. Everyone agreed and walked out of the coffee shop.

"So, you never told us what Natsume does for a job," said Anna.

"He works at a farm," said Koko.

"A farm?" asked Nonoko.

"Yup, Natsume never went back to music since Mikan left," Mochiage.

"Aw! It's so romantic!" squealed Sumire. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuu.

"Ah… Nothing," muttered Sumire.

"Were here!" yelled Koko. Everyone looked around until they saw a man, without his shirt, walking towards them.

"Natsume!" yelled Mochiage waving his arms around. Natsume looked up and saw them. He got confused when he saw the girls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsume, he had a very husky voice.

"Oh my gosh! So hot!" Sumire fell backwards and Yuu caught her.

"That was so stupid," sighed Yuu.

"Anyway, Natsume we want Mikan and you to get back together!" smiled Koko. Anna hit the back of his head.

"Idiot! We have to think of a plan first!" Anna said.

"Or you could just give me her address and I will take care of the rest," Natsume said grabbing a towel from inside his pocket to clean his hands.

"What will you do?" asked Nonoko.

Natsume shrugged. "What does it matter? As long as I get Mikan back."

"True," Yuu said letting go of Sumire making her hit the ground.

"What was that for?" yelled Sumire. Everyone ignored her and Anna gave Natsume, Mikan's address.

* * *

**Later that night**

Mikan was in the middle of taking a shower when she heard her doorbell ring. She grabbed her towel and put it on and made her way to the door. "Hel- Natsume!"

"Gosh, Polka, are you trying to temp me?" Natsume said eyeing Mikan up and down. "Gosh you look beautiful."

"H-H-H-How did you even find me?" blushed Mikan pulling the door so she could stand behind it. Natsume grabbed her door and pushed through so he could look at her.

"Your friends told me the address. Doesn't matter why," answered Natsume getting closer to Mikan. "Mikan…"

"You shouldn't be here," mumbled Mikan.

"Why not?" asked Natsume pushing Mikan against the wall trapping her with his arms.

"Why would you even want to be with me after everything I caused?" asked Mikan tears started to run down her face.

"Because, I…," Natsume whipped the tears coming down her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you and I will always love you."

"I don't get it," Mikan was fully crying now. Natsume embraced her rocking her sideways.

"It's not something you have to get. Just promise me that you won't leave me ever again," Natsume whispered.

"Okay… I promise," Mikan manage to say in between sobs. "Nat-Nats-Natsume I-I-I L-L-Love y-you."

"I love you too, Polka," mumbled Natsume before he kissed her again. The kissing got more heated until Natsume finally decided that they should go to her room.

* * *

**Hello! That is the end of the story! Sorry it took me so long! I got wifi yesterday and this story was on my laptop so I couldn't do anything. My USB thing wasn't working for documents so I couldn't do anything. Tell me what you think about the ending!**


End file.
